


Resident Evil: Project Jenova

by LostSilver



Series: The Seattle Trio [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Resident Evil - All Media Types, SCP Foundation, Silent Hill (Video Game Series), The Ring (2002), XCOM (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bittersweet Ending, Conspiracy, Conspiracy Theories, Crossover, Experimental Style, F/M, Gen, Human Experimentation, Jenova Project (Compilation of FFVII), POV Second Person, Umbrella Corporation (Resident Evil), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostSilver/pseuds/LostSilver
Summary: After escaping from Silent Hill Nick Maxwell finds his girlfriend Aerith in Raccoon City. They both survive the Judgment Night and the zombie outbreak, eventually escaping to Moesko island. It is there where the couple finds shocking evidence about Project Jenova, which is aimed at destruction of the ancient race of Cetra...
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Original Character(s)
Series: The Seattle Trio [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998625





	Resident Evil: Project Jenova

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is a text adventure created with an AI Dungeon text adventure game, driven by GPT-2 AI model

You are Nick, a renowned DJ and music producer. You belong to the race of the Cetra, a special kind of people who is able to communicate with the Planet. You head on to a small town of Silent Hill. Once you arrive, you see your bike surrounded by thick fog. You get off the bike and look around for something that can help you, but there isn't anything in sight.

Suddenly, a large black figure appears behind you! It looks like a giant shadow monster.

> You take a step back.  
You turn around slowly to see the creature, but it disappears before your eyes. Cursing, you decide to get back on your bike and drive out of this place.

> You stop the bike and get back to Silent Hill.  
Once again, you find yourself in front of the church. You can't get rid of this place no matter what. You can only hope that the legend is just that, a legend.

> You inhale and enter the church.  
As soon as you enter the church, you feel a chill run down your spine.  
A siren starts wailing, blasting the silence of the town apart. The only thing you can do is covering your ears with your hands. This goes on for quite awhile until the creature appears from behind the altar, startling you again.

> You hide behind the bench.  
You crawl behind the bench and wait. Something white begins flashing before your eyes and you are not sure if its an hallucination or not. In any case, you don't dare look at it for awhile.

> You blink the vision off.  
The world around you comes into focus once again. As much as you hate to admit it, maybe there is something supernatural going on here.  
You stand up slowly and peek your head out to see if anything is moving.  
The shadow creature which stood behind the altar is now gone without a trace. You get off one more curse under your breath before exiting the church once again.  
A pale girl, somewhat in her late teens, passes you by. Her head is hanging low, and her dark hair cover her face. Her body is shaking and she seems to be crying, but she doesn't make eye contact with you at all.

> You approach the girl.  
You walk up to her and ask her if she's okay.

> You say "Hey, you okay? "  
She looks up at you through her hair and continues walking away without saying a word.  
You continue to walk alongside her in silence until she finally breaks down into tears.

> You say "What's your name? "  
She says nothing, instead continuing to cry into her hands.  
Her shoulders continue to shake as she continues walking through the town. You decide to ask her again after a while when she seems calmer.

> You enter the abandoned café.  
Once inside the café, you find that the tables have all been covered with sheets and there is a ribbon hanging from the ceiling announcing that the café is closed.

> You look under the counter and find a .357 revolver.  
You pull out the gun from under the counter and take out the bullets from the cylinder.

> You load the revolver and take a little rest in the cafe.  
You sit down at a table in the middle of the cafe with your gun in your hands and wait for something or someone to come in.

> You take a rest.  
You lay down at a table and close your eyes to wait for something or someone to come in, using your revolver as a pillow.  
Nothing happens, and you wake up a bit refreshed. The sun is setting down... or it's just the ash clouds getting thicker? Either way, it's time to go home.

> You think to yourself "Should I be here? Am I meant to stay?"  
Something tells you that you should probably go back home, but this isn't your home and you don't belong here... That's what that dark corner of your mind tells you at least.

> You stand up and walk out of the cafe.  
You head back outside, and immediately you feel that cold frosty air bite at your face. The streets are empty save for a few hazy figures wandering around in heavy ashfall.

> You say "Hey? Who are you?.."  
You call out several times into the howling wind and nearly invisible dust clouds, but no one responds. Your voice seems to disappear as soon as it leaves your lips.

> You stand idly as the gust of wind sways and nearly beats you down.  
The wind is almost unbearable, but you know that facing it is just going to lead to trouble, so you force yourself to keep standing there.  
The siren wails and the sky turns dark within seconds as if a giant had covered up the sun with a black cloth. You begin to feel weak and numb, as if all your body heat had been leeched out of you...

> You fall on your knees before falling unconscious.  
As soon as you hit the ground, you hear several voices scream out... Then nothing at all...  
The rhythmic beeping wakes you up. You find yourself in the hospital emergency room hooked up to a breathing mask, IV and all. A quick glance at your surroundings shows you that you're in some run-down clinic in some town you've never heard of before.

> You close your eyes and try to fall asleep.  
Your eyes feel like sandpaper on fire and your mouth feels like it's filled with crusted mud.  
The nurse walks in and checks up on you. "Are you okay? Can you speak?" she asks, but you can't answer her; every part of your body aches and it's taking all your strength just to lift your head slightly.  
"He'll be out for a while,"

> You say "Where... where am I?.."  
She smiles at you reassuringly and strokes your forehead before giving you some more pills. She leaves the room with a last warning not to attempt getting out of bed for 24 hours.

> You comply and fall asleep.  
"Don't worry, we'll get through this," your sister assures you as she comforts you in bed over breakfast the next morning. "Mom's coming back from vacation this afternoon; she should be here by dinner."  
The dream of your family fills your mind slowly, as you sleep in that hospital. When you wake up, you notice a girl entering the room following the nurse. That girl is Alessa. Her eyes seem hollow, and the thinness of her face makes her cheeks seem unnaturally hollow. She stares at you steadily as she places a tray on a rolling cart next to your bed.

> You stare into Alessa's eyes.  
The dream disappears as you notice the girl staring at you with suspicion. She begins to speak, but the words twist and mutate into an otherworldly scream. Your vision fades to black as pain tears through your head...

> You say "YES, I AM CETRA! WTF YOU NEED FROM ME?!"  
Alessa shakes her head, then points at you accusingly, the scream still echoing in your ears. "I've been looking all over for you," she says, though her voice sounds tinny and far away.

> You say "Okay. Why do you need me?"  
Alessa sniffs and looks away. "They took my mom," she says simply. "I need you to get her back."

> You sigh and reply: "I am a DJ, not a cop or a coroner, okay? Why do you need ME to help you?"  
Her jaw clenches angrily, and for a moment you think she's going to scream at you again, but instead she throws a pill bottle at your head. You catch it reflexively before looking at it curiously.  
The bottle used to contain cyanide; now it contains valium. It looks strangely familiar...  
"Take these," she says, handing you a few extra pills. "They make the voices go away."

> You say "So you are a Cetra too?.. You can hear the cry of the Planet, can't you?"  
Aessa looks up at the sky sadly and nods. "I wish I could turn it off," she whispers to herself, as if speaking out loud would make it louder.

> You exhale heavily and lay down.  
The nurse returns and wheels you out of the emergency room, back into your regular room. As she pushes you into your bed, she hands you an extra pill from the bottle. "Take one of these every three hours,"

> You say "Why?"  
The woman shrugs, closes the door to the hallway and leaves. As you take one of the pills, you watch her leave, thinking about how this woman seems so familiar...  
The next day you get a visit from your girlfriend Aerith's father, police detective sergeant Travis Manion.

> You greet Mr. Manion and ask what's wrong.  
Manion sits down in a chair next to your bed and sighs heavily, seemingly tired from his trip. "We got a call about an assault at this address."

> You say "I can't help you, sorry. I was asleep. The nurse, Ms.... ugh... Claire, yes. Ms. Claire can confirm this... Sorry"  
Travis sighs again and nods his head. "It's okay, I'm just glad to see you're fine," he says as he stands up to leave. "I'll let you get back to sleep."

> You say "What's up with Aerith?"  
Manion seems shocked to hear that you knew his daughter; even more so when you tell him why you two broke up.  
Manion calmly says "She misses you and wants to, like, return to you. Like, restart your relationships. Would you agree?". You nod and say you will agree.  
"Great!" he replies happily. "I'll bring her over after she picks up her car from the shop."

> You fade out into black and wake up on the cracked asphalt in Silent Hill.  
You walk around, looking for the police station and heading towards it once nightfall comes. You find the Police Department easily enough and head inside to see a bored desk clerk who seems unnaturally calm in this situation.  
The clerk looks at you, then points at your gun, then asks you to leave. "This town is cursed, boy. You better leave, okay?"  
You nod and quickly head out of the building, heading back outside and walking down the road towards Manion's Shop.

> You spot two hunched humanoid figures in the shadows.  
You quickly crouch behind a corner, ready to pounce if they come any closer to you. They continue on their way without noticing you, so you stand up again.

> You hear a helicopter fly past you.  
You peer out from behind your new hiding place and see nothing but darkness all around you. You stand up and continue on your way.  
A helicoper flies past you, then it catches you into the spotlight for a second as it heads away from you... Up high in the sky...

> You cry silently "What... the fuck?.."  
Suddenly, your legs give out from under you and you fall to the ground; as if someone were standing on them. You yell in pain, looking up at the sky to see what killed you.  
A pair of steel ropes with hooks on them attach to your legs, and they lift you up. You get pulled into the helicopter where you see Alessa sitting quietly in a seat. She doesn't look in your direction; instead, she looks down as if deep in thought.  
"Hey! Can you hear me?"  
Alessa looks at you and whispers "I'm a Cetra too. Keep it a secret, please..."  
You shake your head violently in response, but it makes no difference. She winks at you, then closes her eyes and stands up straight.

> You say "Where are we heading?"  
The door to the helicopter opens up and a voice calls out "Heading for the bridge! It's not going to be easy getting through there, so prepare yourself!"  
The copter flies under the narrow bridge, then heads towards Raccoon City with its bright lights visible far ahead of you.  
After a half hour or so, it stops above the middle of the bridge and hovers for a second before touching down on it noiselessly.

> You crawl out direct into Aerith's embrace.  
Once you're out of the helicopter, Travis grabs your arm and pulls you around to face him. He gives you a serious look and asks "Will you help us?

> You say "Sure. What is the matter?"  
Manion smiles a bit sadly and says "Come on, let's go get your girl back."  
You follow him into the bridge as he holds the door open for you.

> You follow Manion.  
As you enter the bridge, Manion shuts the door behind you; blocking out the sound of the helicopter.

> You say "So what is my mission?"  
Manion takes out a pad and paper and writes something down before handing it to you.  
He wrote a pair of two decimals. You look closer and recognize GPS coordinates. Manion says "That's where you will find Aerith. Got a distress call from her. Do whatever you want, just bring her home safe, okay?"  
Once again, he holds the door open for you as you head towards the middle of the bridge in the pitch dark, not knowing what to expect.  
Manion shouts good luck at your back as you venture across the bridge, keeping a firm grip around your revolver to feel safe. Suddenly, you hear a scream coming from somewhere close by...

> You say "Fuck you, Alessa! Whatcha need?"  
A ghostly female voice screams out "Please help me!"  
A low, bestial growl responds to her cries for help.

> You rush to the source of the sound.  
You run forward in an effort to find out what's going on when suddenly the lights flicker on and illuminate a large creature standing before you.  
The creature is nearly 40 feet (12 meters) tall and of the color and texture of rusted iron. Instead of the head it has a pair of siren-like loudspeakers. You pull out a revolver and fire all six rounds at the creature, then run away and reload. The monster does not move.  
The creature begins making horrible noises that destroy your sanity and blast your eardrums, then charging forward...

> You run away as fast as you can before dropping down on the asphalt, out of your breath.  
When you stand up you notice you're on an empty highway.

> You walk along the highway, holding the revolver ready.  
You keep walking until you see an old wrecker truck sitting off to the side of the road.

> You examine the truck.  
It appears to be about sixty-five percent crushed by an invisible object that is still doing untold damage. You notice two creatures flying overhead.  
These creatures look like robotic squids with silver metallic tentacles and bodies. They emit a weak red glow and sound like steel butterflies. The creatures don't notice you, so you dash past them unnoticed. The creatures fly around a large statue of an owl at the end of the road...  
Suddenly you come across a dead body of a soldier. He has a pentagonal patch on the left sleeve of the uniform with golden letters reading "XCOM" under it. The soldier has an assault rifle on him, so you loot the rifle and a couple of full clips for it. Next to him is a crushed cell phone. The number has been deleted, but you can make out "Mom" on the label...

> You walk past the road sign "Raccoon City - 20 miles ahead"  
As you continue down the road, you notice several streetlights that are still intact, allowing you to continue forward in the blackness of night.

> You walk on holding your gun ready.  
Suddenly, you find yourself walking down a deserted city street. Most of the lights in the buildings around you are out. You begin to notice strange red eyes staring at you in the darkness.

> You blink off the illusion.  
You turn around and fire a shot with your revolver, hitting the thing in the head. It lets out a miserable wail and crumples into a pile of bones. It is some sort of demonic creature.  
This creature is a wendigo. You have no idea what the fuck it's been doing here in this time, but you need to destroy it.  
You take out your bat and go to town on the pile of bones until there's nothing left.

> You enter the nearest building to search for supplies.  
You head into the first building that you find. It's an old and boarded up video store. You search the counter for food, but find nothing.

> You search for ammo and some other useful loot.  
You find a box of loose bullets in the back room of the store.  
You find a rusty can of peaches in the trash behind the counter.

> You take .357 ammo.  
You find a medikit on the counter.  
You find a gas mask in the corner.  
You find some .357 rounds.  
You find a lighter in the trash.  
A group of people walks past your hiding place, not noticing you.  
You decide to follow them and see where they're going. They seem like a normal group of people. An old man, a teen, a young girl and others. They seem friendly enough.

> You ignore the people and walk into the city.  
The group walks into a McDonald's and sits down to eat. You walk around the building and try the backdoor, but it's locked.  
Suddenly, you notice several people watching you from the tables near you.

> You run away.  
You run back to the alley where you came from and hide behind a dumpster.  
The group continues to eat, totally oblivious to your presence.

> You pull out a revolver and crawl along the street.  
You try to creep up on the group and shoot them with your revolver, but they spot you first. The man stands up and waves his hands in the air.

> You shoot the man.  
You fire your gun at the man, but he jumps out of the way. He runs into the restaurant's kitchen and comes back out holding a large knife.

> You stand up and shoot the man in the chest.  
You fire your gun, but the bullet merely thuds into the man's chest.  
You run around the building and find the old man standing on the other side of the street. He raises his hands in surrender.

> You say "Go. I don't mean harming you"  
The old man nods at you and takes off.  
You are about to leave, when the girl from before runs up to you and asks if you're okay.

> You say "I am, but this place certainly isn't. Who are you?"  
The girl introduces herself as Lisa and asks you where you're from. You explain that you're from Nowhere, USA.  
Lisa explains that she and the others came from a different universe.

> You say "Can you help me find my girlfriend Aerith? I need to rescue her asap"  
Lisa says that she'll try to help, but there are a lot of people who don't want to be found.

> You give Lisa a $50 bill and say you'll pay more if she agrees to help you.  
Lisa says she can find your girlfriend if you give her something to work with.  
She asks what kind of job you need done and you explain that you just need her to do a simple tracking spell.  
When you explained the task to Lisa, you hear a roar behind yourself. You turn back and see a dog-like abomination. You fire your revolver at it and kill the being off, but you're wounded in the process.  
Lisa informs you that it was a shambler and that the infection must be worse than you thought.

> You say "Am I gonna die from this???"  
Lisa says she'll see what she can do, but you shouldn't get your hopes up.

> You reload the gun and shoot another shambler.  
You shoot another shambler in the head as it collapses on the ground. The dead thing begins to move again and you hear a low growl coming from your side.

> You pull out an assault rifle and fire a short burst at the shambler.  
The burst of gunfire manages to kill the shambler again.  
Lisa informs you that the tracking spell will take a while to finish, so you'd better stay in the area until it's done.

> You say "No problem. I'll stay here"  
You stay put while you wait for Lisa to finish the tracking spell.  
Hours pass and you begin to hear gunshots coming from the other end of the street.

> You treat your wounds and take quite a huge amount of antibiotics.  
You take the massive amount of antibiotics, painkillers and medicine you have and hope it'll do something.

> You say "Are you done already?"  
Lisa finishes the tracking spell and you learn that your girlfriend is alive and currently in a building nearby.  
You ask where.  
Lisa tells you that it's on the second floor of an office building across from you.

> You say "No more words. Got it!!"  
You run to the building across from you. You try to enter through the front door, but find it locked.  
You notice a window next to the door and jump through.  
As you enter the derelict empty building and catch your breath, you notice an old terminal on the reception desk. You tap the keys and get greeted with a warm green glow.  
You see a map showing the city and realize that the building is near a major road.  
There's a maintenance room at the end of the hall on the right.

> You press the return key.  
You get a new window asking for a password.  
You try to remember what the man who works at the desk last told you. It was something like "Armory".  
You enter it and get a response.

> You whisper "Fuck this! Aerith is in danger!" and run to the second floor.  
You rush to the door and kick it open. You walk down the hall to the office with the window. You try the handle and find it locked.

> You call for Aerith.  
No response. You bang on the door, yell, scream and even cry a bit.  
Still, there's no response. The whole building is silent. Too silent.

> You pull out the gun and shoot the lock.  
You hear a creak as the door opens. You're startled when you hear a voice call out to you.  
"Took you long enough. Please, put the gun down."

> You put the gun down and turn around. "Who's there?"  
The speaker is a well dressed man with a dark t-shirt and jeans. His face is young but his voice sounds very tired. He seems friendly enough.

> You say "Can you help me? I'm searching for my girlfriend, named Aerith..."  
"Yes, yes, I know who you are. I'm afraid I can't help you though."  
He steps forward and asks for your name.

> You say "My name is Nick. Nick J. Maxwell. What's wrong with Aerith?"  
"I'm sorry, but I can't discuss that with you."  
He looks at the gun in your hand and then looks back at you.  
"Please put that away."  
You put the gun away.

> You say "Why can't you discuss it? Who are you? Where am I?"  
The man smiles a bit and seems to find your questions amusing.

> You say "Please... Help me..."  
"I can't. If I did, I'd have to kill you. It's part of the deal."  
"What...?"  
The man suddenly disappears. You're terrified and confused.  
The wind whispers in the corridors, as you hear footsteps moving towards you. You turn your head and see Aerith. She smiles and asks "Kept you waiting, huh?"  
"Where were you?" You demand.  
"I was behind you the entire time. Sneaking around and waiting to see if anyone was following you. C'mon, let's go to my office."

> You say "Aerith, this is a derelict office. I need you to follow me. Your father sent me"  
"My father? Oh, you must be Nick. I'm so sorry, but I can't right now. I have to deal with some personal matters first. I hope you understand."  
You suddenly understand this is not your Aerith. Not the one you love and know. This is a different person all together. One who acts differently and says different things.  
You want to ask her more questions, but she's already turned around and walking off.

> You take up your gun and turn around.  
You follow her, staying far enough away so you can't be seen. You walk through the corridors of the factory. After a while, you start to notice a strange smell.

> You run away breaking out of the window.  
You break out of the window and fall to the dumpster below. You think you broke your arm.

> You get up.  
You slowly get up and realize that the smell is getting stronger. You turn around and see that the entire dumpster has been set alight. The flames rise as you struggle to get out the back.

> You jump out and run.  
You jump out of the dumpster and start running. The flames burn your back and legs, but you keep going.  
Suddenly, a figure looms in front of you. You look up and realize it's...  
Aerith.  
She grabs your hand and pulls you into a run. The wind is knocked out of you, but you keep going.  
You and Aerith run to the city exit. Eventually you reach for a highway billboard and climb up on it.  
The dumpster burst into flames, but the fire trucks are still too far away.

> You say "Are we lost here?"  
"I don't know. I think we took a wrong turn somewhere..."  
"We've been going on for quite a while now."  
"Maybe we're in a different city?"

> You call for the rescue copter via a transceiver.  
You try to call for help, but the transceiver doesn't work. You try again and again, but no response.  
"Ah... Come on..."  
"Try it again!"  
Aerith climbs off the billboard, you go next. You both go out of the city and find a working transceiver.  
You call for the rescue copter again and again, but no response.  
"We're fucked."  
"We have to find somewhere to hide."

> You say "Where? There's nothing but this damn highway and a forest for miles around!"  
"Do you have your cell phone?"  
You nod.  
"Try calling for help again."  
You call again, but get no response.

> You sit down on the road.  
You sit down on the road and take out your phone. You dial 911 and listen to the ringing tone for what feels like an eternity.  
"911, what is your emergency?" The operator on the other end asks.

> You say "I'm afraid we're lost"  
"What's your name?"  
"I'm afraid we're lost. I have no idea where we are."  
"Do you know where you are right now?"  
"I... I think so.

> You say "We're on the highway from Raccoon City, about 5 miles away from southern city exit"  
"Do you know how you got there?"  
"We walked there. We ran out of the city. Literally."  
"I see. And what is your name?

> You say "My name's Nick Maxwell, there's also my girlfriend here..."  
"What's the name of the city you're currently in?

> You say "We're 5 miles away from Raccoon City"  
"What's the name of the city you're currently in?"  
"I think it's simple. It's just a city."  
"Wrong. What is the name of the state you're in?

> You say "It's Raccoon City, IL"  
"What is the name of the mountain you're standing on right now?"  
"Uh... I think it's called the billboard."  
"Wrong. What is the name of the road you're on?

> You hang up and sigh heavily.  
"I think we fucked up."  
Aerith gives you a hand. You stand up, and then she hugs you. She comforts you and says "Hold tight. We'll make it through. I promise"  
You take comfort in her words.

> You say "Yeah, you're right. We must go"  
You and her continue walking. You arrive at the top of the mountain after about an hour of walking. You're both soaked through, but happy to have reached your destination.

> You see a radio tower not far from you.  
You see a large radio tower not far from you.  
"A big city should have some help in finding our way out of here. Let's call for it."  
Aerith agrees.

> You walk to the little wooden building at the base of the radio tower and find it was abandoned long ago.  
You and her go inside the little wooden building at the base of the radio tower. You find a pay phone and start to make a call, but the phone doesn't seem to work. "Maybe this place still works?"  
Aerith checks the cable box and notices a fuse is dead. "Without it we can't do not a damn thing. I'm sick of this" she says, and begins to tear up the box with her bare hands.  
You see her struggle and think to yourself: "Aerith is amazing."

> You say "Wait, Let me do it"  
You take the bottom of the box off and start to take out the fuses one by one.  
"One, two, three..." You count each one as you take it out.  
"Now what?"

> You say "We're fucked. Again and seriously"  
You look around the room and then at the stairs leading up to the building's front door. You notice there is a shotgun propped up against the wall in one corner of the room.

> You say "You take the shotgun, and I'll check the broadcast studio - if there is one"  
"Broadcast studio?

> You say "Where do you think from the anchorman would speak?"  
"Anchorman? What anchorman?"  
"The one on TV! The one that talks about news about this and that in the city. Surely it would be there."  
Aerith laughs at your answer.

> You laugh and enter the neighboring room.  
You enter a room that has no windows and is illuminated by two small light bulbs.  
This is the place where the broadcast would come from. You notice old airing equipment and a microphone. You turn on the machnery and speak to the mic: "If anyone out there hears this message, please help us. Raccoon City is devastated with an unknown infection and infested with shamblers. There's no survivors except for me, Nick Maxwell, and my girlfriend, Aerith Gainsborough. Please... help us..."  
The mic doesn't react. You think to yourself "Maybe it's not powerful enough?"  
You see a blueprints table close to you, and you take it hoping that it may help you to improve the signal.

> You walk out and hug Aerith.  
Aerith is still upset. "They're dead, Nick. I can't bring them back."

> You say "Who?"  
"My parents. They're dead."  
"But we just saw them, like two hours ago!"  
She keeps staring at you with watery eyes and doesn't respond.  
A helicopter hovers over the radio tower, and Travis' voice, amplified by a loudspeaker, screams "NICK! AERITH! GET OUT! YOU'RE NOW SAFE!"  
You and Aerith run to the door.  
"Wait, how will they get in?" you ask, as Travis lowers a rope down to the window of the abandoned building.  
"I'll answer that,"

> You say "We should go"  
You grab the shotgun, and you and Aerith leave the building to face the horde.  
Instead you face a SWAT troop. One of them orders you to put down your gun, and you comply. When you did it, Travis stepped forwards to both of you. He hugged Aerith and gave you a firm handshake. "Thanks for bringing my girl back alive, son. Get into the chopper, we're gonna fly you home."  
He then points his gun at you and aims it right between your eyes.  
"Uh... right, on board," you respond nervously, boarding the helicopter with Travis and looking back at the building.  
Aerith climbs the rope up to the chopper and takes a seat right next to you. The chopper then flies off and moves away from Raccoon City, and out of the city center.

> You say "What next, Aerith?"  
"What next? We have to clear the city of infected, of course. Then we can rebuild."  
"Rebuild?  
Aerith nods. She hugs you and places her head on your shoulder.  
"I can't wait to start life with you."  
You wrap your arms around her and take a deep breath. This moment of peace is very welcome.  
Travis claps his hands and says "Guys... I know it's wrong time to say this, but... I... me and my squad bless you for starting a life together. Live long and happy together!".  
SWAT soldiers applause. The copter lands on a parking lot of the stadium. You're really happy that you're alive, and happy to start a new life with your beloved girl.  
A man with a mustache walks to you.

> You say "Who are you?"  
He smiles and answers "George... George Gillespie, nice to meet you."  
"A pleasure to meet you, sir," you answer politely.  
"You too! Can I have a chat with you?

> You step back.  
"Sure, what's up?"  
"What are you planning to do next? Are you leaving Raccoon City?

> You say "We already left it"  
"You did? Where is your destination?"  
"We're not sure yet... any safe place, I suppose.

> You walk away.  
"Okay then, see you later. Oh, by the way, if you need any help with the planning or information, just come and ask me!"  
You leave the parking lot and head towards the stadium's lobby.  
Aerith stops you saying "Hey! Should we go there?" pointing at the front door.  
You see a dark figure outside, walking towards the door and peeking through the window. You cover your mouth to avoid scaring him. It's Wolf, one of your friends.

> You say "Wolf? WTF are you doing here?"  
"T...Ty...Tyren..." Wolf answers, almost crying, "h...he... they... they killed him! I... I escaped... you were right... they're cannibals..."

> You say "Oh, shut up, you fucking liar!", draw a revolver and shoot Wolf in the head.  
The gunpowder ignites, and the bullet reaches Wolf's skull. It bursts, and his brain splatters against the wall. You can't stop laughing at this comical scene.  
Aerith takes your gun and finishes Wolf off. "He was infected. I know it for sure" she says.  
A sound comes from outside. You hear a woman screaming from afar, and car engines roaring in the distance.

> You reload your revolver, take Aerith by the hand and rush to the source of the sound.  
You rush out of the stadium, and reach the road. You look around, and find that the city has become a slaughterhouse. Corpses litter the streets, and everywhere you look, you see people killing each other.

> You say "Holy fucking shit! How could I forget about the Judgment Night?!"  
"You mean you knew about it?"  
"Yeah, I got a tip from someone."  
"It was me."  
"Thanks!"

> You look at Aerith in suspicion. "Uhh... Okay. Let's do whatever we want!"  
"How?"  
"We have our guns, and the whole fucking city is empty. Let's go to our favorite store, then."  
"The grocery store?

> You say "No. To the games store."  
"Oh. Good idea."  
You take the subway to avoid the violence on the streets. You arrive there with no problems, and you find the store is empty, just like the city.

> You tell Aerith to step back as you jump to the window and bash it with the stock of your assault rifle.  
You bash the window until it shatters, and glass flies all over the floor.  
"Now let's loot this place."  
You walk inside and search the store.

> You scavenge for some good PS2 games.  
You find a PS2 in its original box. You remember it's the latest game console released from Sony, and you feel like buying it.

> You say "We're gonna loot it. No one says anything against it, it's Judgment Night tonight! "  
"Alright, but I'm not killing anyone."  
You start looting the place. You take all the guns you can find in the store, and some good games for your PSP.

> You say "We're done here "  
"Let's go back to the stadium."  
"You sure you don't want to stay and loot more?"  
"Nah. Let's go to the stadium, now."  
"Whatever you want."  
As you climb out of the window, a teenage boy appears out of nowhere. "Hey sweetie, wanna be mine?" he says to Aerith. She denies, and you aim your assault rifle at the teenager.  
"Hey man, take it easy."  
"Get out of here, kid. This place is dangerous."  
The kid smiles, and suddenly disappears from your eyes.

> You fire a short burst in his back.  
You let lose a short burst, and the bullets tear through the kid's chest. He falls to the ground, dead.  
"Let's go."  
You leave the store, and enter the darkness of the tunnel.  
Aerith suggests causing a lot of noise in the subway. You suddenly remember you had a couple of C4 charges in your backpack.  
"Hey, you know what?"  
"What?

> You say "We're gonna blow up a station "  
"Let's do it."  
"What should we use to set it off?"  
"How about your lighter?

> You say "Nope. I'll use a mobile detonator. Like, I'll send a phone call to the bomb and - boom! "

> You hug Aerith.  
"Let's go."  
You run through the tunnel. As you exit it, a horde of zed has entered the subway. You kill a few of them before climbing to the surface.  
As you leave the station, you throw a C4 charge down the escalator. You run a couple yards further, before Aerith stops to catch her breath. You dial a number on your cellphone, and a C4 charge on the station goes off destroying it.  
"We made it"

> You sit on the ground watching the skyscraper collapse in the distance.  
You sit and watch as the skyscraper collapses in the distance. You feel a sense of calm come over you, a peacefulness.  
"Hey."

> You say "Huh?"  
"You're not gonna just sit there are you?"  
"No."  
"Then let's go."  
"Wait."  
You begin to feel pain coming from your legs.  
"Ach, shit."  
Aerith helps you stand up and pulls you to sit on the near bench. Then she closes her eyes and tries to conjure a healing spell.  
"Don't just sit there! Do something!"  
"Shut up."  
"Ach, what happened?"  
"I don't know."  
"It looks like you're bleeding from your legs. "

> You try to stop bleeding.  
You reach down to the source of the blood, but the wound is too far gone. You push a hunk of cloth that's actually a tattered bloody shirt out of the way and expose an open wound.

> You say "What... How the fuck?"  
"I don't know."  
"Do you feel that?"  
"Yeah."  
"It's an explosion."  
"Yeah, I heard it."

> You say "Hey, ever heard of 'planes of existence'? I heard we can travel between them..."  
"Hah. I do not believe in that."  
"You have to. We can get home."  
A slender elegant hand grabs yours.

> You look at the person behind.  
It's a slender beautiful teenage girl, her long golden hair flowing freely. You can't see her face, hidden behind a dark green ski mask. You take off the mask and can't believe how pretty she is.

> You say "Who are you? What do you need from me and Aerith?"  
"Shut up. We don't need anything from you. You have something we want."  
"What do you mean?"  
Aerith stands up and tells the girl to get away, threatening to zap her with a stun gun. The girl, obviously unimpressed, backs away slowly.  
"I mean, do you need money? Clothes? Drugs? Whatever you need?  
Aerith points her stun gun at the girl and asks firmly "What is that you're after?"  
"Information."  
"And what would that be?"  
"Where does your boyfriend live? We want him."  
"We?

> You say "I am Aerith's boyfrend. And I would like to kindly ask you to get the fuck away from us if you don't want to be tased or shot dead, okay?"  
The girl giggles, then turns to walk away. She spins around and walks backwards, keeping her distance from you, then she suddenly breaks into a run, turning around and walking back toward you.  
"So?"  
Aerith steps towards the girl and fires a taser gun at her, zapping her in the back. The girl falls to the ground, groaning in pain.

> You grap the girl by the collar and ask "What do you want? Which information?"  
"Anything. As long as it's not where your boyfriend lives.

> You draw a revolver and press the muzzle to the girl's head.  
The girl says nothing. You don't know what she'll do.  
"Okay, then say something. Shit, I don't even know why I did that."  
The girl looks up at you, giggling.

> You say "We ain't giving you the informations"  
"Then you give us the keys to your boyfriend's house."  
"I'm not giving you anything."  
A sound like thunder resonates and you feel a tremendous pressure in your chest.

> You say "Okay, fuck this" and pull the trigger, then grab Aerith's hand, and then you both run away.  
The gunshots ring out and you see the girl on the ground, blood oozing from her head.  
Another skyscraper collapses in the distance. A minute later sirens start wailing, and dozens of teenagers jump off the rooftops of near buildings simultaneously, as if after a signal  
Teenagers keep jumping to their death before sirens stop. You dodge the falling bodies. Aerith accidentally collides with a crowd, but tears through it desperately looking for an opening.  
The area is suddenly flooded with hundreds of police cars and thousands of law enforcement agents. It seems the military has been called in as well.  
Aerith grabs your hand, points at the sky and screams "Hey Nick! Look there!". You see a giant blue whale floating in the sky. The sight is so beautiful and immensely horrifying that you can't find any words.  
What should you do...

> You say "We should hide! We must fucking hide!"  
"I agree", says, or rather screams, your girlfriend.  
The two of you hide in a small store, for some reason, the entire building is filled with thousands of exploding fireflies.

> You find a shotgun under the counter and pass it to Aerith.  
"I found a gun. Are you ready for it?", you say.  
"Definitely."  
"Okay, I'm going to load it, because there's no way you could possibly have this many bullets."  
Aerith looks at you with contempt and asks "You don't think I'm your average cute soft girl, do you?"  
She pulls the shotgun from your hands, loads it and scavenges a pocketful of 12 gage shells.  
"Please remember to use the safety word", she says, "I need to make a call, and I'm going to have to explain to my dad why I shot a teenager in the face."

> You say "Dafuq you do, Aerith???"  
"Shut up and get over here!"  
You, overwhelmed, do exactly what she tells you.  
"I'm going to count to three, after which you kiss me, or else...", she warns.

> You agree and kiss her.  
Your lips touch. It's a simple kiss, but it feels more right than anything you've ever experienced. After the kiss, you look at her and you both grin stupidly.

> You say "Now, we're gonna escape through the backdoor, okay?"  
"Good idea."  
You turn, open the door, and shove her out of the way. You see an agent coming and you shove her out of the way.  
"Run, damn it!"  
Aerith escapes and hides behind the bench, and you're left to mess with an agent. You fight them off, and run for it. The last thing you see is a bunch of fireflies bursting all around you.  
Then, you black out.

> You wake up in a vehicle, with Aerith sitting next to you holding your hand.  
"Aww. Aren't you two so cute?"  
You look and see a cute young girl, with long blond hair and a short blue dress. She smiles at you, but there's something unsettling about it.

> You say "Huh? Are you a survivor, like us?"  
"Of course not. I'm the final resident of this fucking town."  
Suddenly, the lighthearted atmosphere disappears and a chill goes down your spine. This girl's strange and unearthly.

> You say "What's your name?"  
"My name is Cynthia. Cynthia Domina."  
"Why are you so mean to us, Cynthia?  
Aerith whispers in your ear "She's not Cynthia. Her name's Jenova"  
You ignore her and ask Cynthia "Why are you so mean to us, Cynthia?"  
"Because I can. Isn't that reason enough?

> You look into Cynthia's eyes.  
"You know what? I think you're scared. I think you're scared of something."  
Cynthia's eyes widen, and a devious smile appears on her face.

> You say "What's your REAL name?"  
"That's secret."  
"Tell me or I'll kill you!"  
Cynthia smiles, then bursts into laughter.  
"What the fuck did you just say, little man?

> You point your revolver at Cynthia. "Your name. Your real name. Tell it, you blondie bitch!"  
Cynthia bursts into laughter again.  
"My name is Jenova. Yes, it's a very pretty name, no doubt. But the uglier the name, the more badass the person, yes?"

> You say "What do you seek for?"  
"I want to destroy you."  
"Why?"  
"Because I can."  
"Do you have any friends?"  
"Sure. They're called Gigalak."  
"Who else is with you?"  
Jenova smiles maniacally and says "The Planet is dying, and I needed T-virus to help bring its end closer"  
"Is that all you have to say?"  
"I'll say this: The world was much better off when I was locked away in the Phantom Ranch."  
"I don't understand what that mean."

> You grab Jenova by the throat and ask "Where the fuck are we driving?"  
"That's a secret."  
"Tell me or I'll squeeze!"  
"Oh please, little man. You can't even touch me."  
"Try me!"  
"Go fuck yourself, asshole!"  
Aerith aims her shotgun at Jenova. "I ain't letting you destroy Cetra"  
"I wouldn't dream of it, darling" Cynthia says. "You're the master of this house, remember?"  
You release your grip on Jenova and back off.  
"Now then,"  
Aerith pulls the trigger, firing the shotgun at Jenova's chest. Jenova's skin seems to harden, and the blast does nothing but leave a small hole in her shirt.  
"You really think you can hurt me?"

> You break a car window pulling Jenova to the hole and pushing her out of the window as violent as you can.  
"Do it!"  
You grab the window frame and pull as hard as you can, shattering the window and throwing Jenova out of the car. The girl's body hits the asphalt, but she quickly gets back up.

> You look at the driver. It's Travis.  
"You! You can stop her!"  
Travis nods slowly, moving over to the driver's seat. He begins to drive, heading out of the city.  
"Where are you taking me?  
Travis says "We're moving to Raven Rock. It'll be safer for both of you"  
"For fuck's sake, just fucking take us to Redding!"  
"I don't have the fucking fuel!  
Aerith says softly "We need to get to Raven Rock. This is where the remaining Cetra are hidden from the dangers"  
"Yeah. And we need to find more survivors"  
"Or, you can go back home, where it's safer"

> You say "At least Jenova can't reach us there"  
"Yeah. It's the only safe place now"  
You nod. After a long silence, you speak up "Thanks for saving our asses back there"  
Travis doesn't answer right away.

> You lie down on the seat, laying your head on Aerith's laps, close your eyes and drift off to sleep.  
You do as she says, laying your head down on her lap and closing your eyes. As you drift off, you feel the car slow down, and then stop.  
"Go fuck yourself" Travis mutters.

> You say "Are we there yet?"  
"Shut up!" Travis says.  
Aerith stays silent. After a while, the car comes to a stop.  
"We're here. This is it." Travis says.

> You leave the car and stand before a massive blast door.  
"I can't open it." Travis says.  
You look at the door, and realize that it would take a very large truck to drive its massive steel door open.  
"Let me try."  
"Welcome to the Raven Rock" Travis says. "This is the only safe haven fro the Cetra folk. Stay safe, kids. You only have each other".  
Travis shed a tear, then he got into the car and drove off, leaving you and Aerith standing in front of the blast door.  
You look at the door, and realize that it would take a very large truck to drive its massive steel door open.  
"Let me try."  
"Welcome to the Raven Rock" Travis says. "This is the only safe haven fro the Cetra folk. Stay safe, kids. You only have each other".  
Travis sheds a tear, then he gets into the car and drives off, leaving you and Aerith standing in front of the blast door.  
"Let me try." You say.  
"OK."

> You try opening the huge metal door looking like a vault door, but it won't open.  
The door seems to be jammed, and you aren't strong enough to move it.  
"Let me try..." You mutter.  
"No! Wait!"  
Aerith grabs your arm and pulls you back.

> You take a transceiver from your backpack and turn the frequency dial until you tune into a signal at a frequency of 177.6 MHz.

> You say "Hello? Raven Rock, do you copy?"  
"Affirmative, go ahead."  
"We're sending a single UHF signal, can you receive it?"  
"Affirmative, doing so.

> You say "Please open the door. Survivors inbound. One male and one female"  
"Confirmed, sounds pretty damn authentic. Please proceed with explaining your identity to them."  
"Got it."

> You say "My name is Nick Maxwell, I'm with my girlfriend Aerith Gainsborough. We're both Cetra. Copy?"  
"Affirmative, please remain calm and refrain from speaking. What is the situation on the other side?"  
You look at Aerith, who nods at you.  
"It's OK, just continue..."

> You say "Just let us in!"  
"We are attempting to do just that. Please state your name and title."  
"My name is Nick Maxwell, I'm with my girlfriend...

> You say "My title is survivor"  
"Confirmed, sounds pretty damn authentic. Please proceed with identifying yourself."  
"My name is Nick Maxwell, I'm with my girlfriend... "  
"Please state your name and title.

> You say "Nick Maxwell, survivor"  
"We read you, Nick. Please proceed with showing your identification"  
"I am showing my identification.

> You take out your ID card and show it into the camera.  
"I am Nick, this is Aerith Gainsborough. We are survivors of the Raccoon City Massacre, and we are here to assist you in any way we can."  
The screen remains black.

> You say "We are the last remaining Cetra, okay? We escaped from Jenova, but I'm afraid she might be after us! Please, LET US THE FUCK INSIDE!"  
"We are trying to do just that, Nick. Please remain calm and cool."  
Aerith nods at you, and you notice she has put her hand on your shoulder.  
A few moments later the blast door opens and the voice over the transceiver tells you to enter.  
"Let's go!" The voice says.  
You look at the two guards who are standing in front of the door, a little larger and more muscular than average, with helmets and gas masks.

> You take Aerith's hand and you two enter the Raven Rock base, the only place safe enough for the Cetra to live.  
You walk through the doorway, with the guards following behind you. The door closes behind you and is locked.  
"Alright, stay calm and begin taking off your protective gear." The voice says.

> You say "We don't have any, but we can give up our weapons"  
"Good, put your weapons on the ground and step back from them."  
You look at Aerith, who nods at you.  
You slowly walk over to your weapon and place it on the floor.  
Aerith puts her shotgun and taser on the floor and steps back. "Is it okay?" she askss.  
"Yes, step back." The voice says.  
You both do as the guard requests and you stand with your hands behind your head. "That's better. Welcome to Raven Rock."

> You walk to the registration counter.  
The two of you walk through the halls of the base. You keep looking around, expecting a lab-coat and a ladder to be thrown at you from a corner.

> You say "Don't cry, Aerith. We're safe here"  
"I'm not. I'm scared. I've never been so scared in my entire life.

> You hug Aerith and comfort her. Then you whisper in her ear "It'll be over very soon"  
Aerith looks at you, with her beautiful green eyes filled with tears. Her dark ginger hair makes her green eyes stand out even more, and you've always thought she looks like an angel.  
A registration officer behind the counter calls you up and asks to show your IDs to him. You both hand them over and he looks them over. "I'm afraid we have some really bad news, you're both from Raccoon City, correct?"  
You nod.

> You say "We were not infected, not in any way!"  
The officer looks at you, then nods. "That's good, you're one of the lucky ones, then. There are others down the mountain who were not so lucky."

> You say "What happened to them? Is it somehow connected with Jenova?"  
The officer nods, then pours himself a glass of whiskey. "Unfortunately, yes it is. Follow me, I'll show you to your new homes."

> You sigh and follow the registration officer.  
He takes you down the mountain, to what used to be a small, cozy village. It's mostly in ruins now, with only a few homes still intact.

> You say "Is that a place where the infected live?"  
The officer nods, as he pulls out a walkie-talkie.

> You say "But... We were meant to live in the shelter!.."  
The officer sighs, then speaks into it. "This is officer four-one-four, I need an update on the situation at the primary shelter."  
There is a pause, while he listens to the response.

> You say "What's up?"  
"Slow and steady, officer. Theres a few stragglers, but most have gone quiet."  
He sighs, then thanks the man on the other end. He hangs up, then looks at you.

> You say "Are we meant to live with the infected? Don't you mean you're killing us?"  
He sighs, and pulls out a walkie-talkie again.  
"Officer, we need more men up here, now!" he says into it. Then, he turns to you.

> You say "Huh?"  
"I'm sorry, but there's been a change in plans. We're not going to be moving into the village."  
"What?" you say.  
The officer turns, and walks away.

> You follow the officer back to Raven Rock.  
The officer leads you back to the base of the mountain, and into a large building made from steel and concrete. It's very futuristic looking, almost... alien.

> You say "What's this?"  
The officer sighs, and sits down in a chair. "You can't think why we're not moving into the village? It's so stupid, I can't think why anyone wouldn't want to live there."

> You ask the officer why did they let the infected live so close to the Cetra, who are almost extinct.  
The officer shrugs. "We ran out of space, and the other option was to leave them to die. The mountain does a good enough job of keeping them away, I think."  
You frown.

> You whisper to Aerith "It doesn't seem okay. Let's just get back to the shelter and see how it goes?"  
Aerith shrugs in return, and the two of you turn to leave.  
The officer gets up suddenly.

> You say "Take us back to Raven Rock"  
He shakes his head. "No. The infection is too heavy up there, and we need to keep a clear line of sight between the shelters. If you go back up, you'll just get caught up there again."

> You say "Why the hell don't you put us two under the quarantine or the observation or shit?"  
The officer shakes his head.

> You say "If you're afraid of infection, go split us up and place in the quarantine block!"  
He looks to one side, as if thinking, then nods. "I will do that, then. I'll take one of you inside the block.  
Aerith asks meanly "And what with the other? If one of us is quarantined, what happens to the second?"  
The officer sighs, and looks to one side as if looking for orders.  
"Oh for fuck's sake," he says, looking back to you.

> You say "What will you do with the second of us, when one is quarantined? I need to know it, 'cuz we are a couple"  
The officer smiles. "Well, you're a pretty cute couple. I'll just keep the second for myself."  
Aerith is fuming with anger, but you try to calm her down.

> You say "Fuck this. Fuck you and your base. We're leaving. Aerith, get up and let's get the hell outta here!"  
She nods, and gets to her feet, grabbing her bat.  
The two of you leave the building and look around. There's a road nearby, and a few scattered shacks.

> You walk away from Raven Rock, unarmed and with no food left.  
The two of you set off down the road, heading towards the highway. Soon, you come across a red diesel engine block, half-buried in the mud.  
A white van with a black emblem on the side stops by. The emblem looks like the letters A and W are somehow interconnected. These are Walkers, a peaceful survivors' group, partly consisting of Cetra.  
The door pops open, and a young man wearing a flat cap, a thick jacket and jeans steps out. He seems to be wearing some kind of steel corset, helping him breathe.

> You say "Hello?"  
The man nods. "Aye, hello there. You need somezing?"  
You look around. There's nobody else in view.

> You say "No, you can drive by.."  
The man shrugs, and starts walking towards you.  
You notice that he's limping, on one leg. "How the hell do you walk on just one leg?"  
The man says "Dat from ma childhood. Wats yah name, pal? Me Mike, u?"  
"I'm Nick."  
"Aye, dat ya name, Nick. Ma cuzin, Jane, had a cuzzin called Nick."  
You nod. "A friend of a friend.

> You say "Where are you all going?"  
"We're headin' to oder crib, a few miles up. Dat shit dangerous, we need moren dat."  
"You need more people?"  
"Aye, need more brains."  
Aerith steps forward and introduces herself. "My name is Aerith. I am Nick's girlfriend. We've been to Raccoon City when it started. Now we're heading for Moesko island not far from Seattle"  
Mike nods. "I was on Moesko till 5 years ago, then I left. Dat place was doomed, now it's over."  
"Why did you leave? It's not as though the zombies were any more dangerous there."  
"Oh aye, it's the goddamn zombies, made us leave.

> You say "Ever heard of Samara Morgan?"  
"Aye, a girl from Moesko dat I knew well had a brot up wit her. Took 'er to da mainland when she wuz born, now she's dead. Dat Samara."

> You say nothing and leave.  
The man looks confused, then angry. "You iz one odd guy, u is. Alright then, bye."  
He stops, realizing he's offended you. "Sorree."

> You say "No problem, dude. Forget it"  
"Okay then, take care, Nick."  
He starts limping away.  
Aerith looks confused. "So where were we?"  
You have been transported back to when you were 6 years old.  
You find yourself in the middle of a quiet village on Moesko island. There's a tall lighthouse not far from the place. You look around and see no people except for Aerith. She seems scared but doesn't show it. You walk over to her.  
"What's wrong?"  
She shakes her head as if to clear it. "I think we're lost. We shouldn't be here."  
You shrug.

> You say "Aerith... THIS is where we're meant to be. Moesko island"  
"No, we're supposed to be in a different country."  
"So what?"  
"I don't know, but we're not supposed to be here."  
Aerith looks around.

> You say "We're here to find information on Samara Morgan"  
Aerith frowns. "I don't know anything about her."  
You shake your head, disappointed. You wonder why she came with you. You wish she were someone else.

> You say "We've gotta get some sleep. Too much shit experienced for past 48 hours"  
"Fine." She lays down on the ground, closing her eyes.  
You lie down next to her. After about an hour of trying to sleep you give up and get up. There's nothing here for you.

> You say "Hey, how about finding an inn or something?"  
Aerith groggily wakes up. "Yeah, maybe we should."

> You walk to a small house not far away from where are you now. That's a local inn.  
After a bit of walking, you find the inn. You walk inside, finding a counter and a few small rooms behind it. There are three people inside, all male.

> You say "I want to rent a double room for a week"  
The innkeeper nods, as he enters your room. You've been given a room on the second floor, right next to the roof.

> You say "How much is it?"  
"140 bucks."  
You pull out your wallet, and hand him seven twenties. He takes it, and slides you the key.  
You walk upstairs, opening the door.  
Aerith takes off her leather boots and walks to the bed, falling down on it. You sit down on the chair, looking at your surroundings. The room has no windows, and is very dark, lit only by the moonlight coming in from the small window.

> You say "I'm going to take a shower..."  
You go into the bathroom, turning on the light. There's a toilet, a sink, and a shower. You take off your pants and underwear, pulling out your bottle.

> You take a shower.  
You step into the shower, as hot water pours over you. You feel a rush of emotions hit you. Happy, sad, excited, scared.  
You put your hand on your stomach.

> You wash yourself and then wash your head, having no thoughts circulating through your mind.  
You scrub your body, trying to wash away all of the memories that you've forgotten about. You try to remember everything you did today.  
You then turn around and scrub your head, washing away all the black hair.  
Minutes later you leave the shower taking your clothes back, then you exit to the room, and Aerith goes into the bathroom after you.  
Aerith walks out of the bathroom as she begins to get dressed. She seems a bit depressed, and the last thing you need is to disturb her in the middle of changing.  
Aerith walks back to the room and falls down on the bed right next to you, staring at the ceiling. She then stares at you, as if you're going to do something to her.

> You hug Aerith, then you both fall asleep.  
You pull the blanket over you and grab her hand. She smiles weakly as you hug her tightly.  
You stare at her face, trying to think of something to say. Something funny. Something to cheer her up.

> You say "Aerith... Do you remember how we were dancing in Miami on the beach?"  
Aerith smiles and nods her head slowly.  
"Do you remember what you said to me?"  
She laughs softly. "I remember."  
"What was it?  
She says "I love you, Nick!"  
You smile.  
"I love you too, A... Are you OK?"  
She smiles weakly. "Yeah... Just sleepy..."  
"Do you want to go back to sleep?"  
Aerith says nothing. She is asleep, so you fall asleep too, holding her hand.  
In the morning, you wake up next to her.  
Aerith is sitting on the bed, combing her hair. You get up and hug her from behind, kissing her cheek.

> You say "Ready for adventuring?"  
Aerith sighs. "Yeah, let's go."  
You nod. The pair of you get up and get dressed.

> You say "But first coffee!"  
You descend to the first floor and find a small cafeteria of the inn

> You approach the counter and order two cups of latte.  
The barista, a pretty young woman with long brown hair tied in a ponytail and brown eyes, nods. "Two lattes, please."  
When you finish your breakfast, Aerith asks, what is the exact reason why you arrived at Moesko island. Without hesitation you reply "We have to find information on Samara Morgan. Any information possible" She nods, understanding your words. "Then let's get going." She stands up and takes her backpack, which is a bit too big for her, but she's quite slim.

> You say "leave the inn and wait for Aerith outside"  
You wait for her outside the inn, and when she appears you wave your hand. She walks over to you and you lead her to your new route, a dirt road which seems to disappear into the forest.

> You go to the center of the village.  
The village seems to be abandoned. There are many houses without windows or doors, and there are burned out houses. It seems that the inhabitants either left in a hurry or were killed.

> You say "We have to find Dr. Grasnick as soon as possible"  
Aerith nods and continues walking towards the clinic.  
Five minutes later you come to a one-story white modern-looking house. This is a clinic of Dr. Grasnick, which is also her home. Aerith spots a children's playground, but does not approach it. You knock on the door of the house, and after a short delay you hear footsteps approaching it. The door opens and there is a man in his forties with sandy blond hair and blue eyes. There is a bandage over his right eye.

> You say "Good morning, sir. May I see Dr. Grasnick? She must be here..."  
The man nods, while shutting the door. "I'm sorry, but who are you?" He sounds rather irritated.  
You introduce yourself and explain that you are looking for Dr. Grasnick.

> You say "We want to know something, anything about Samara Morgan"  
"Well, then you should speak to my son"  
You look at the man in surprise, who nods at the back of the house.

> You take a step into the house.  
The man shuts the door, and you can hear him mumbling something. Five minutes later he opens the door again and you follow him into the house.

> You say "Excuse me, sir, what's the name of your son?"  
"Err, Robert, I think. Yes, Robert. He is training to be a doctor"  
You continue following the man, who walks very quickly.  
The man takes you to the far room where you find a 16-year-old young man. He has a sandy-colored hair and wears glasses.  
"Robert, I brought guests for you. They wanna ask you about something"  
The boy turns to you. He has a rather impish look on his face, as if he knows something that you don't.

> You say "Hi Rob. My name is Nick and I have a question for you... Do you know who is Samara Morgan?"  
The boy nods slowly. "I know who she is. Everyone in this town does."  
"Well, do you know where I could find her?  
Aerith puts her hand on Robert's shoulder and asks softly "Who is she and what's up with her?"  
Robert nods at you and continues "She lives in that big house over there."  
You take a look. Indeed, the large mansion that you see has a light on in the basement.  
"Thanks"

> You say "Wait, you mean the ranch?"  
"Yeah, the house is just a big mansion. It's not really a mansion, more like a large mansion. It's kind of old fashioned."  
"That's the mansion! Thank you so much!"

> You leave the house and dash to Morgans' horse ranch.  
You walk towards the horse ranch, that seems to be situated in the middle of the forest. You arrive in front of the iron gates of the big house, and ring the bell.  
No one answers the bell, the ranch is long abandoned. Aerith pulls a crowbar off the wall and gives it to you.  
"I'll go in."  
Aerith steps past you and tries to open the gates. They're locked.

> You take Aerith's crowbar and break the lock.  
You grab the crowbar and smash it repeatedly on the lock, eventually you break through the iron gate. You both step into the dark mansion.

> You say "Aerith, you go to the second floor. I'll search the first floor. Rendez-vous at the living room, T minus 30 minutes"  
"OK."  
Aerith heads upstairs and you start your search. You look under the furniture and behind the paintings. You look in all the closets. You search the basement as well.

> You walk to the living room and find a wooden box with a big letter S on the lid.  
You open the box, and find a small tape recorder. On the tape there is a message.  
Hello Robert,  
I know you probably don't believe me, but I really am your daughter. I don't know why you didn't want to know about me, but I've searched for you and finally found your current address from one of your old friends. I really am your daughter.

> You pick up a paper folder and flip the pages.  
You open the folder and it's filled with newspaper articles. The first one is from 1987. It says, "Parker, John Dies in Plane Crash".  
Aerith finds an old VHS tape. She loads it into the VCR and starts to play it. It's an archive of experiments. All the videos feature a dark-haired pale girl with blue eyes.  
"Samara, are you aware of what awaits the world?"  
"Yes. I will be the mother of..."  
"Of the Great Mother. You'll bring her to the world. Have you thought of her name?"  
"Yes. It'll be Jenova."  
"Do you think it's a good name?"  
"Yes. It means carrier of life.

> You run to the second floor and see Aerith watching the tape.  
"Aerith, you have to help me find Samara. We have to stop her."  
"Stop her from what?

> You say "I understood it. Samara is Jenova's mother"  
"What?"  
"The message. The tape I found. Samara's the mother of... what was it, the Great Mother? She's going to bring a lifeform to earth that's going to... I don't know. Suck the life out of us or something."  
"It's a myth.

> You say "Observe" and show Aerith the case file titled "Project J: Tests of Human Ability to Give Birth to Extra-Terrestrial Lifeform"  
"Did you see this?"  
Aerith looks at the file and her eyes widen.

> You say "It means we now have double trouble. We should kill both Samara and Jenova"  
"I think we should run. The last message mentioned 'a storm is coming'. I think that means that somebody wants to kill us.

> You hear singing outside and freeze in terror.  
Aerith grabs your hand and pulls you away from the window.  
"We have to get out of here. Now."  
The singing continues

Round we go  
The world is spinning  
When it stops  
It's just beginning  
Sun comes up  
We live and we cry  
Sun goes down  
And then we all die

"What the fuck is that?"  
"I don't know, but it's freaking me out."  
You and Aerith look around.  
"I've heard that song somewhere before...", you think.

> You carefully look out of the window.  
The street is empty. The two of you go downstairs and look out of the ground floor window. There's nothing to be seen.  
"I don't understand... it was just here a second ago.

> You say "I know that song. It's that lullaby Samara was sang to while she was a child..."  
"Oh no."  
Aerith puts her head in her hands.

> You say "At least we have the information on what she was. Or is. Now let's focus on our primary objective - finding Samara asap. Maybe she knows what is Jenova afraid of"  
"Let's go."  
"Do you have the file?"  
"Yeah, here."  
You take the file and look through it.

> You close the file and place it in the backpack.

> You suggest finding the weapons.  
"You think that's a good idea?"  
"We should be prepared for anything. And I'm not taking any chances of being caught unprepared."  
"No, I agree. Let's get some weapons.

> You set off to the lighthouse.  
"We'll take a look around the house, then decide what to do with the weapons."  
You and Aerith walk up the porch of the house and through the front door.

> You open the drawer and pull out a .45 pistol with a bunch of .45 ACP rounds. "This will do"  
"Let's take a look around."  
You walk through the hallway into the living room. You search the bookshelf and pull out a heavy, dusty book entitled "Exorcisms".

> You say "Aerith... Did you ever see something like that?"  
"Exorcisms? Never ever."  
Hesitant, you leave the book at its place.  
Aerith finds an old Skorpion SMG in the closet, as well as some 9mm rounds.  
"Well, there are some guns at least."  
You go into the kitchen and pull out a dark green, heavy-looking box with yellowing writing on it.

> You open the box and take out a big, unusual looking handgun.  
"Wow. What is this?"  
"I don't know. I've never seen a gun like that."  
The two of you examine the large weapon.

> You examine the gun and realize it's some sort of a plasma gun.  
"A plasma gun. What the hell is it doing here?"  
"Well, a shotgun and some .38 rounds would be more useful right now.

> You say "You think Jenova can be stopped with bullets?"  
"Bullets are just one of many ways to stop a creature like that. I mean, have you ever thought that it might be so powerful that nothing could beat it?

> You say "You're damn right. Let's set off to Raccoon City"  
"Alright."  
The two of you leave the house and head towards the harbor

> You say "We've gotta wait for the ferry. Looks like we were teleported here at random"  
You and Aerith are standing by a large ferry with a sign saying "Pierce Ferry Terminal". The two of you wait for the next ferry.  
"This is boring. Let's do something."  
The ferry comes. You two buy the tickets and board the ferry. You find an empty seat and sit down.  
"It's gonna be a long ride."  
You and Aerith sit down on the ferry. She looks at you, then looks back at the water.  
Ten minutes pass before the ferry sets off towards Seattle. You realize you're stuck on the ferry with nothing to do.  
"Hey, Aerith, we could play spin the bottle."  
She doesn't answer, instead choosing to look at the water.

> You reach for your backpack, take out a case file and read it.  
You open the file and begin to read.  
"Oh, dear..."  
You close the file and sigh. Ten minutes later, you have not learned anything new.

> You say "Samara was dropped down the old well by her stepmother, but was somehow fished out by an unknown entity which eventually impregnated her with Jenova"  
"What? That's crazy!"  
"Well, it's in the file. Her father believes she was taken down the well by an entity."  
"Oh."

> You hug Aerith and give her the file to read.  
Aerith sits down next to you and reads the file. She looks at you and frowns.  
"This doesn't make any sense. Who would do this to Samara?

> You say "Whoever it was, they didn't mean anything good"  
"I'm sure it wasn't the government. My father wouldn't do this. It had to be a madman."  
You shrug.

> You say "Maybe some kind of a cult?"  
"What? A cult would find Samara more interesting than a fetus."  
Aerith looks at the file again. Suddenly, she realizes something.  
"Wait a minute. Cults find fetuses more interesting than normal people, don't they?"  
"I guess so."  
"Then that would explain why they did this to her.

> You say "They wanted her to give birth to an ominous destructive entity. It reminds me of "Children of the Scarlet King" who were active somewhere in mid-1990s"  
"What? First of all, that was a novel, and second of all, there's no proof it existed."  
"It did! I read about it on the internet!

> You tell Aerith about SCP-231.  
"What?"  
You tell her about the website you visited, which had pictures and documents of a creature that could summon blood-thirsty demons with its shrieks.

> You say "SCP-231-7 is a █████ female between █ and ██ years of age, with [DATA EXPUNGED]. the King is in his courting clothes, the brides are in their beds. the unborn princes wait in sleep to raise their eager heads.  
SCP-231-1 through 7 were retrieved from ██████████, ██, following a police raid on a warehouse owned by an organization called the Children of the Scarlet King (see article on ██-██-████ in the ████████████ ██████ newspaper, "Police Raid Satanic Sex Cult, Save Seven"). 24 hours after the rescue, SCP-231-1 (real name ████████████ ████████████) went into labor pains, giving birth three minutes later to SCP-██ (█████████ ██████████), causing a ██████████ event resulting in over ███ confirmed casualties. Foundation Personnel immediately took possession of remaining SCPs 231-2 through 231-7 and, based on notebooks recovered from the cult, instituted Procedure 110-Montauk to prevent future occurrences. "  
Aerith seems scared, and a bit amused.  
"So, uhm, they wanted to give birth to something that caused blood-thirsty demons to come out of the woodwork?  
The ferry arrives at the docks and you come off board to the land in silence. You and Aerith look around. The city of Seattle stretches out before you.

> You walk along the streets of Seattle until you find a van.  
You find a van with "World Nomads" written on the side. The van's windows are heavily tinted and the doors are locked.

> You knock on the door.  
You knock on the door. A few seconds later, you knock on the door again. A few seconds after that, you knock on the door again.  
"Hello?" a voice answers.  
"Hello?"

> You say "We need a drive towards Raccoon City"  
The door opens, and you step back. A short, bearded man stands in front of the door, staring at you. The man is dressed in a red tank-top and gray tracksuit bottoms.

> You say "Sir, we need help. Could you please give us a drive?"  
The man frowns and steps outside.  
"I thought you guys were moles?" he asks.  
"We are trying to rescue our friend, sir.  
Aerith says firmly "We need to get to Raccoon City as soon as ever possible. We must stop one... person" She looks to the ground and shuffles her feet.  
"What the hell happened? Did they get attacked?"

> You say "I'm afraid something much worse happened"  
The man looks at you, puzzled.  
"What are you talking about?" he asks.  
Aerith sighs.  
"Let's sit in the car," she says.  
The man looks around.

> You give the man $100 and ask him to drive to Raccoon City asap.  
The man looks confused for a second, but then he takes the money.  
"Sure. My name's Tom," he says.  
"We need to drive to Raccoon City. Can you direct us?"  
Tom nods, starts the engine and pushes the gas to the floor. The van sets off to Raccoon City.  
"So?

> You keep silent and fall asleep, laying your head on Aerith's shoulder.  
The drive is uneventful, as you pass the time with conversation.  
"We're out of fuel," Tom says, a couple of hours later. "There's a gas station right ahead."

> You get out of the van while Tom refuels the van.  
"We need to get fuel," Tom says, as he stops the van in the middle of the road.  
"Do you have any money?"  
Tom nods, and reaches into the glove compartment.  
Tom refuels the van, and in ten minutes you continue the drive. Tom turns on the radio, and in the end, a strange silence comes over you. You're all tense, waiting for what comes next.

> You listen more carefully and notice silent sobs playing in the dead air of the radio.  
As you're about to get out of the car, a female voice comes through the speakers.  
The voice cries, but you can't make out who is the woman on the other end and what is she saying.  
"Oh my God," Tom says. "We have to help her."  
Aerith looks up.  
"What's going on?" she asks, and then, "What do you mean?

> You shrug.  
"No idea," Tom says. "I think someone is having a bad day."  
The song continues, muffled and indistinct, but recognizable.  
The van drives faster. You have around 4 hours to Raccoon City left, but the fear is rising. You don't know what is happening, and you're getting scared.  
"Let's take a rest," Tom says. "I'm tired."  
Aerith nods.

> You exit the van and follow Tom to the motel.  
You check in to the motel, and head to your room.  
Tom turns on the TV, and a news program comes on. The news anchor is crying, and the screen flashes a video.  
The video shows a brown-haired girl giving birth to something unexplicable. The rest of the video is just her screaming in pain. You can't watch it anymore, so you change the channel.  
"I think I know that girl," Tom says.

> You say "If I'm right, this is Samara... Okay, folks, let's take a short rest. We have a road to hit"  
You turn off the TV and lie on the bed. You close your eyes, and think of the girl.  
"The girl is Samara," you say out loud.  
"What?" Tom asks.

> You say "Samara. That girl who was kidnapped and forced to give birth to Jenova"  
"Oh, yeah," Tom says. "You sure you're okay?"  
"Yeah," you say, "I'm fine."  
You turn to the wall, and your eyes begin to grow heavy...  
You pull Aerith towards you and you both fall asleep. Tom gets up and goes to his room where he too goes to sleep.  
Soon, the morning will come...  
In the middle of the night, something wakes you up. You slowly open your eyes, and sit up. Staring at you is a white-haired girl.

> You say "Jenova?"  
"Oh, you're awake," she says. "It's almost lunchtime. I was wondering when you would wake up."  
"Wh-what the hell are you?

> You blink off the vision and keep on sleeping.  
The girl disappears, but you notice that your throat is burning and you can't speak.  
Thinking you're having sleep paralysis, you try to stay as calm as possible. It works, and the feeling passes.  
"I need to find Sam, fast," you think.  
With this in mind, you lie down and close your eyes once more.

> You wake up in the morning, hugging Aerith.  
Waking up with a big hug from your girlfriend, you're too happy to say anything. You just kiss her for a bit and enjoy the moment.  
Tom enters your room and says it's high time to drive to Raccoon City. He hands you a camcorder.  
"Hey, this thing is new! Take it, it's yours!"  
A plasma shotgun rests on top of the machine.

> You take the plasma shotgun and enter the van right after Aerith.  
"What's that?" you ask.  
"The shotgun we found in the weapons cache. It's yours, so have fun!" Tom says.  
Tom starts the engine and you all drive to Raccoon City. The end is nigh, so you go about 80 mph, and in two hours you arrive in Raccoon City.  
Tom pulls in beside a "Welcome to Raccoon City" sign, and stops the van.

> You leave the van and hide the camcorder in your backpack.  
"Alright, let's do this," you say, opening the van doors.  
You step outside, and hide behind a building. You watch as dozens of zed emerge from every corner. The hordes are endless.

> You pull out your plasma shotgun and fire at the zombie horde.  
You take aim at the first zombie and fire. The shot breaks through the wall of flesh and lights up your retinas, but you keep your head and shoot another three times.  
An old lady appears on the sidewalk.You aim at her and ask if she knows anything about Jenova.  
"Nope. I swear," she answers.  
You sigh, and she slowly walks into the road, where you can't get to her.

> You say "Wait... Anyone heard of the Umbrella Inc.?"  
"Yeah, the big pharmaceutical company. I heard they made the virus that killed most of the people a few years back."  
"That's them."

> You say "They are running Jenova project. They have Samara"  
"Who?"  
"She is a human who was meant to give birth to... well, a creature called Jenova. They made her pregnant, and when she gave birth to it, it escaped and killed everyone."  
Tom frowns "Then we should find their fucking HQ!"  
You nod "Definitely."  
You set off into the city. Tom asks where you are going, and you tell him you're looking for the headquarters.  
Aerith walks along and asks if you know where the Umbrella HQ might be. You shrug and say you don't, but tell her to keep an eye out for it.  
You arrive in a square with massive amounts of people.  
Tom says "Yo folks, I heard Umbrella acquired Aesir Pharmaceuticals lately"  
You nod "They did, and they might have their head office here."  
"Do you think we should just storm the place?

> You say "We must firstly track down Samara"  
"Right, we need to find Samara."  
You walk through the crowd and continue, eventually reaching a large building, similar in size to a small skyscraper.

> You say "So this is Umbrella's HQ... Any plan or let's do it random?"  
"Let's go with the first option."  
You approach the front door of the building and notice a massive crowd around it. Tom notices it too and asks you if you know what's going on.  
The crowd appears to be protesting against something. You take out a camcorder and record the protesters. One of the rioters lights up and throws a bottle of Molotov cocktail into a SWAT van. As you look closer, you see the rioters stand against the annihilation of the Cetra, and of course against the evil Umbrella.  
The building is swarmed by police forces. There are too many to fight back. You see one approach you. He is armed with an automatic rifle.

> You say "Sir, we apologize, but we're just innocent bystanders"  
The officer lowers his gun and asks what you mean. You tell him you're not involved in the current situation and that you're just here for work. He says he understands and let's you through.

> You sigh in relief and say you'll have to sneak into the skyscraper. Aerith suggests doing it at night.  
"Nah, too risky, it's broad daylight, we can get away with it" You reply.  
"It's the second option that you mentioned" She says. "Well then, let's get started."

> You sneak past the protesters and SWAT troops towards the staff only entrance into the skyscraper.  
After avoiding the protesters and cops, you reach the front of the skyscraper. A security guard stands there looking bored. You hold up your employee pass and he lets you through.  
As you pass through, Aerith asks "Where did you get the ID?"  
"Hah, you can get anything with money these days" You reply.  
You walk past aisles and aisles of security check points, including a full body scan, all without a hitch.

> You say "Now, let's get to our plans. There are 52 floors plus 16 underground levels. Where should we go first?"  
"I've been researching the building on the internet, it appears that there are office and laboratory floors" You say.  
"Really?" Aerith asks.  
Tom suggests going to the 35th floor. You suggest descending into the underground levels.  
You step into an elevator and push the button for the underground floors. The elevator begins to move at a fast speed. Suddenly you hear a voice.  
The voice belongs to the elevator PA. It says "Underground level 7. Test subjects living quarter"  
The doors open and you see several passages way branching off. There are too many to explore, so you'll have to pick one.  
You turn to your companions.

> You say "Let's take the second turn on the left. Ready?"  
"Ready" Your companions reply.  
You walk down the passage and see a large metal door with a large key card reader in front of you.  
Aerith takes out a jammer and hacks the key card reader. It works, the key card reader beeps and the door's unlocked. The group walks into the room. Inside the large room are several couches, a TV, several board games and even a kitchen.  
The room is quite depressing.

> You say "Someone definitely lived here. Whose quarters might it be?"  
"Perhaps it's Lisa's" You say, hoping she lives here.  
Tom takes an ID card from the table. "Hey, I think this may be the inhabitant". The ID card belongs to someone called David Keller. Tom shows the card to the group.  
Aerith seems disappointed that it isn't Lisa's room.

> You take David's ID card. "Gonna use it"  
You quickly look at the picture and then slide the card into your pocket. "Let's just hope it works, shall we?"  
The key card beeps and the door's unlocked.

> You say "Now then, let's descend to the 16th level, the lowest one"  
The elevator starts to descend. As it does, your begin to feel increasingly dizzy. You grab the metal bar in front of you to prevent yourself from falling down. Eventually you hear the door opening and you step out.  
Aerith holds you from falling down and asks "Are you okay? You look... unwell."  
"Nah, I'm a bit dizzy. Maybe hyperventilated..."  
Aerith seems a bit worried by your sudden condition, but decides to ask no questions and just follow you.  
You begin walking and Tom says "Hey, which way do we go now?

> You say "There's only one way and it's forward"  
You begin walking through the dark tunnel, listening to the creaking of the old metal, and keeping an eye on the exit.

> You stop before the giant airlock door.  
You notice an ominous looking metal door blocking the way forward ahead of you. You look at it and wonder what it could be for, then hear a faint metallic clanking sound coming from behind it.

> You approach the keypad and enter a random code.  
You enter a combination of numbers on the keypad, but nothing happens. After a few moments, you sigh and try again.  
Again, nothing.

> You say "Anyone knows the code?"  
"I do not," says Tom. "Do you?"  
"No," you reply, and then start to get an idea. You reach into your pocket and pull out the door's keycard.

> You enter the code 45100.  
The keycard beeps, and you feel a faint tremor through the floor.  
"There's a lot of power in that door," Tom remarks. "It's not going to be that easy.  
The door opens and reveals a large container filled with green transparent liquid.  
"I think it's a storage tank for some sort of fluid," you say. "We'll have to get in there."  
"Well, I'm not falling in it," says Tom.

> You notice an iron plate on the container with the word "Jenova" engraved into it.  
You take a closer look at the tank and notice an iron plate on it with the word "Jenova" engraved into it.

> You say "This... was where they kept Jenova"  
"This... was where they kept Jenova," you say, slowly.  
"Hmm," Tom replies. "Do you think that the organism can still be affected by it?"  
"I have no idea.  
Aerith becomes nervous and looks back. She sees Cynthia dressed in short blue dress coming at you all. She backs away slowly.  
"I'm sorry," she says, in a faint voice. "Please... don't hurt me..."  
"Aurgh!" yells Tom, in pain.

> You say "Jenova... We met again..."  
"We met again..." you say, slowly.  
"Agh!" Tom groans.  
Suddenly, Tom becomes completely still. His body has stopped breathing.  
Jenova takes Tom's body and drowns it in the container filled with green fluid. After a few minutes, it rises again and starts breathing heavily, on the floor. You watch in terror as it slowly crawls towards you, with a horrible smile on its face.

> You draw a plasma shotgun and take Tom down.  
You quickly draw a plasma shotgun and fire at Tom. A bright light appears as the shot enters his chest, and he lets out a scream of pain.  
Cynthia suddenly disappears with a laughter. You and Aerith are left alone with the monster.  
"Help!" cries Tom, rolling on the floor and letting out a high-pitched scream.  
"Agh!" you groan, in pain.  
"Agh!"

> You order Aerith to find a medkit.  
"Aerith!" you say.  
Aerith appears, holding a medkit. She rushes to Tom's side.  
"Quick, help me put him out of his misery,"  
Aerith places a bandage over Tom's wound and gives him a shot of stimpaks. Tom lets out a sigh of relief and slumps back onto the floor.  
"Thanks," he says. "I'll be fine now."  
"No, you won't,"

> You help Tom get up.  
"Let me help you up," you say.  
"No, really. I'm fine,"  
Tom manages to get up on his feet.  
"Really, I'm fine,"

> You say "Okay then, let's move the hell outta here. We MUST find Samara at any cost"  
"Alright," replies Tom, angrily. "Let's go."  
You walk to the elevator.

> You press the button for level 10 of the basement.  
The elevator arrives.  
"This is the perfect place for an underground lab," says Tom, with a frown. "Let's check the files for now."

> You take out the case file and begin reading from it.  
The case file contains sensitive information about the company and the project, including the names of all the employees and their roles in the company, a detailed budget of the project, as well as a floor plan of the headquarters.

> You say "Look, it's written that the test subject (that being Samara) was kept in a living quarters at the basement level 10 - right where we are now! So get your guns ready, we're gonna scour the entire floor"  
"Scour the entire floor?"  
"Yeah," you say, loading your gun with a silver bullet. "Including the medical bay."  
"What's a medical bay?" asks Tom.  
Aerith explains what is a medical bay as the three of you step out of the elevator.  
"Alright, let's go then," says Tom.  
The medical bay is a small room with a bed and a bunch of medical equipment.

> You say "Guys, let's split up. Aerith, you explore the medical bay. Tom, you go to the lab. And I will search Samara's quarters. Okay? Agreed?"  
"Yeah," say Tom and Aerith in unison.  
Aerith looks at you with curiosity, as if she wants to know what you're going to do.

> You wish good luck to your friends and head for the quarters.  
You enter the hallway. It's very dark, as the only light is coming from the small digital screen by the elevator.

> You switch on the flashlight.  
The flashlight creates a bright beam of light that reaches a maximum of 60 degrees ahead.  
You walk forward for a few seconds, and then suddenly hear the sound of footsteps behind you.

> You switch off your flashlight and take cover by the wall.  
You wait for a few seconds, and then slowly move forward again.  
Suddenly, you hear the footsteps once again, but this time they are getting closer.

> You take cover, hold still and listen.  
You stay in place for a few more seconds, until suddenly, something touches your shoulder.

> You slowly turn your head and look at what (or who) is touching you.  
You find yourself staring at the barrel of a gun. The man holding the gun has a grim expression on his face.  
"Say your prayers, Cetra," he says.

> You strike the man with a powerful uppercut and run.  
The man screams as he is hit by your fist. You run forward and punch him again in the face, and he falls to the ground, dropping his gun in the process.

> You lift the man's gun and aim it at him, saying "How did you know I'm a Cetra?"  
The man is holding his broken nose and grins at you, blood pouring down his face.

> You say "How the hell did you know I'm a Cetra? Who told you that?"  
The man coughs up some blood, and starts laughing.  
"You're a Cetra," he laughs, "and that's that!"  
You notice the gun is not like any weapon you've ever seen.

> You say "Who are you? Keep silent, and I'm splattering your brains over the floor"  
"My name is Hask," the man says, "and you're not splattering anything over anything if you try and shoot me with that thing."  
You stare at the gun in your hand.  
The gun you're holding is looking like a dart gun of some sort. You realize that you're not holding a real gun at all.  
"Alright," Hask says, "Just put the gun down, Cetra. I'm not going to ask you again."

> You say "Where is Samara?"  
"I don't know who you're talking about," Hask says.  
"Don't play stupid with me, Hask," you snarl, "You know full well who I'm talking about.  
You see a shadow silently appearing behind Hask. You hear a voice "Take a look around, merc" and realize it's Aerith. She is aiming a shotgun at Hask.  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Hask says, "and I'm not saying anything.

> You grab Hask by the throat and press him about the wall, holding the gun applied to his chin. You growl and order him to tell you where is Samara.  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Hask says.  
You grab your gun and press it to his head again.  
"Where is Samara?  
"She's on 12th level of basement... in her cell..." Hask says in fear. Your grip on Hask's throat gets tighter and you begin strangling him.  
"I'm not lying! She's in her cell!"  
You punch him in the face, knocking him to the floor.

> You say "Let's go, guys. Aerith, you can finish him"  
"You'll have to forgive him, he's just a little scared," says a cold, female voice.  
You turn around and see a tall, ghost-white figure.

> You say "Now who the fuck are YOU, spectre?"  
"I am no spectre," she says, "and I don't take kindly to being called one.

> You say "My apologies. Who are you, though?"  
"My name is Victoria Daciano. I used to be an agent of theSpecial Assessment Department. You can refer to us as the 'S.A.D'.  
You raise an eyebrow.  
"

> You say "Do you know where is Samara Morgan located?"  
"I know exactly where you are, necromancer," Victoria says.  
She raises her rifle and aims at you.  
You point your pistol at her.

> You say "I am not a necromancer, Victoria. I'm here to save my childhood friend, Samara. I heard she was taking part in the Jenova project"  
"I am not part of the Jenova project," Victoria says, "You could've told me that before you killed my companion.  
"Wait... You mean you knew I was coming?  
Aerith asks Victoria if she knows anything about the Cetra. Victoria says no, then turns her attention to you.  
"So, you're the one that's going to save Samara?" she asks. "How? You're a mere mortal.  
Tom says "Listen, chick, I don't care if he's a mortal or not. We're just going to save an important girl, then go save the world, okay? So don't bother us, okay? You wanna go with us or wat? If not, go fuck yourself, so we part ways, okay?"  
Victoria looks at Tom, then at you, then back at Tom. Then, she bursts out in laughter.  
"Well, I can see you two are a matched set," she says.

> You say "Three. Me, Tom and Aerith"  
"I knew it," Victoria says. "Samara has an undead protecter. One of you is a necromancer. One of you is a corpse stealer. Which one of you lot are we dealing with here?"

> You say "Aww, how cute of you to be misinformed. I am a DJ, Aerith is a landscape designer and Tom is a van driver. Got it?"  
"Ohh, really? You three are a matched set?" Victoria says, smiling. "In that case, I don't think we have anything to worry about.

> You raise a needler and shoot Victoria in the eye.  
Your aim is true. You fire a shot, hitting Victoria in the eye. Her head jerks to the side, and her body slumps lifelessly.

> You loot Victoria's corpse and find an ID card and a keycard.  
There's nothing else on Victoria's person, but you do find an ID card and a keycard.

> You find a USB drive on Victoria's corpse and lead your friends to the elevator.  
There's a USB drive on Victoria's person, and you lead your friends to the elevator.  
"Is this thing even working?" Tom asks. "It doesn't seem to be."

> You say "Well, we just need to find a terminal to check. Now let's head to Level 12"  
You and your friends find a elevator, and you push the button.

> You examine the needle gun you're holding.  
The gun is fairly light. It's a Needler, a type of weapon popular among the underprivileged.  
You sigh heavily as the elevator stops and the PA voice says "Level 12. Test subjects' containment"  
The doors open.  
"Well, we made it," you say.  
You push through the double doors and find yourself in a massive hallway.

> You say "Samara is kept in the cell A8. Let's roll. We have roughly 30 minutes before the mercs rush in. We get Samara and get out. Got it?"  
Your team nods.  
"Let's do this," you say.  
You sprint down the hallway, quickly moving away from the elevator and towards your objective.  
Tom and Aerith follow you.  
"Which cell, eh?" he asks  
"Cell A8. We're gotta be quick," Aerith replies.  
"I hope she's alive," Tom says.  
"Don't have much of a choice now."  
Suddenly, the hall ends, giving way to a fork in the path.  
"This way,"

> You take a turn to the right.  
You continue down the hallway, moving quickly. Suddenly, you see a man slumped against the wall.  
"He's dead," you whisper.  
"He looks like he just came out of a comma," Tom says.

> You search the body for a keycard.  
You search the corpse and find a keycard.  
"He must've been killed recently," you say.  
"Let's go, we're cutting it close," Tom says.

> You keep on walking until you reach Cell A8.  
You quickly reach the cell. You try to turn the handle, but it's locked.  
"Here we go again," Tom says.

> You slide a keycard into the card reader and open the cell.  
The door clicks open, and you see Samara sleeping. She looks so peaceful. You want to wake her up and make sure she's OK, but that could be dangerous.

> You carefully step inside, gently touch Samara's shoulder and whisper "Samara, wake up. We must escape..."  
"Why the hell are you whispering?" Tom asks.  
"Shhh!" you say, slapping him.  
"S-samara, wake up!" you whisper.  
Samara slowly turns and opens her big blue eyes. She stretches out and whispers "N-Nick? How did you find me? Are you here to save me?"  
"Please, we must escape. Come on, we need to get you out of here,"  
Samara slowly gets up and the four of you run through the hallways to the elevator.

> You say "Aerith, help Samara regain her senses. Be quick, they're gonna raise alert soon"  
"What?"  
"Just help her, please!"  
"Alright..."  
Aerith rushes to Samara's side. They talk for a bit, and then you see them both nodding.

> You say "Okay, let's rush to the elevator!"  
"Come on!" Tom yells.  
You rush down the hall, trying to reach the elevator. Suddenly, you hear gunshots behind you.  
Alert is raised, the sirens start howling all around the facility, and the voice coming from the PA system says "Attention security, containment breach at Cell A8. Repeat, security breach at Cell A8. Detected test subject escape!"  
You quickly reach the elevator and press the call button.

> You hand a 9mm submachine gun over to Samara and whisper "I hope you know how to use it"  
"I thought you were a peaceful person, Nick," she says, taking the gun.  
"Peaceful people don't survive in this world. Now let's get the hell out of here."  
Aerith asks Samara how long she was kept here. Samara tells her about two years, but doesn't know how she was kept alive. She also tells her about a mysterious man who came to visit her once a month.

> You say "Who was this man? Did you remember his face?"  
"I think he had a blue coat and carried a bag with him."  
"Sounds like a doctor.  
The elevator comes and the four of you enter it just as the sirens and announcement start blaring.  
You press the number 9 and wait.  
"This is the last time I'm saying this, we're going to escape, get it through your head."  
Aerith suggests going up to the rooftop so that you all could be seen by Travis' copter. Tom denies this idea and proposes a better idea. "We've gotta run stealthily" he says.  
"If they see us, we're done for," remarks Samara.  
"They won't see us," says Tom.

> You say "We're going up to the overground floor 9, then we use a fire evacuation stairs to escape from the rear of the building and run away before the knife party starts"  
"You can't go out that way. There's a large group of cops blocking the entrance," says Tom.  
"They won't be there in an hour," says Samara confidently.

> You say "Aerith brought a couple of C4 charges to help destabilize the situation" and laughter.  
"The situation is fine as it is. The forces are already separated and we'll be able to control the situation easily."  
"Do you have the detonators?" asks Samara.

> You say "The charges are timed. Once they're armed, we'll have 20 minutes before the whole thing blows up "  
"Then we have to move fast. If they catch us with our pants down, we're dead."  
"We'll be fine.  
The elevator stops at the 9th floor. You and your party leave the elevator. Aerith digs through her backpack and pulls out a big slab of C4 with a timed detonator. She sticks the bomb to the elevator floor and arms a charge.  
"Good. 20 minutes till the epic drop of the elevator," she says  
"Let's go," you say  
Samara goes to the right, Tom to the left. You sneak into the nearest corridor and try to stay out of sight from CCTV cameras.

> You shoot the CCTV camera.  
You aim your gun at the CCTV camera and shoot it. The camera explodes and falls to the ground.

> You say "Done. Aerith, what's with the other charge you brought with you? Planted already? "  
"No, just need to make sure the path is clear," she replies.  
Aerith and Tom move quickly and quietly along the corridors. You hear a lot of voices from the other floors above you.  
Samara joins Aerith and Tom. You join them later, after you deployed an EMP charge which shut the cameras down .  
"This place is huge. It's hard to believe that something so large doesn't have any intelligent life," says Tom.

> You gently place your hand on Aerith's shoulder and whisper "Let's move to the rooftop"  
"What?" asks Tom.  
"The roof. We have to go there," you reply.  
"Why? If the others are around, we'll just get caught," says Tom.

> You say "And if we stay here, we'll be caught even more easily. Quickly, there are 17 minutes and 34 seconds left before the elevator explodes! "  
"OK. Let's go," says Tom.  
"Yeah, come on," says Samara.  
The group runs through the halls to the elevator.

> You say "Staircase, guys. We must use the staircase!" and open the fire exit door leading to the long stairwell.  
"This way! The door is right over there!" yells Tom, pointing at the fire exit door.  
The group arrives at the top of the stairwell. There are doors on either side of the hallway.

> You say "Okay. Now we need to run 43 floors up the stairs and then we get to the roof. Let's go! "

The rest of your party nods and you start your rapid ascend. As you reach the 36th floor, Aerith plasters another C4 charge to the wall and arms it. You all then keep on running upwards until you reach the 47th floor. There are three doors on the right and one on the left, leading to different rooftops.

"One moment. I must catch my breath. I need to sit down,"

> You allow the party to rest for 5 minutes and then continue the ascend.  
"Please, keep running. I'm not tired yet," says Tom.  
Tom sits down and then seems to notice that the stairwell is getting narrower.  
Tom stands up and the four of you continue running to the rooftop. You kick the door open and exit to the flat surface of the roof of the skyscraper. There is a huge clear blue sky above you. The sun is high and it's unbearably hot. The skyscraper's roof is empty except for a single fire escape.

> You reach for a transceiver, dial the frequency and speak "Mr. Manion, do you copy? This is Nick Maxwell, we need evacuation from Umbrella HQ in Raccoon City. We are on the rooftop. We have a rescued hostage."  
"Copy that, Mr. Maxwell. We're on our way. We'll be there in five minutes,"  
Manion has set up a transceiver and can send and receive radio messages.

> You say "Travis is on his way. Let's just wait for the chopper to arri--"  
Suddenly, a red dot appears on the right shoulder of your jacket. You look up to see a heavy caliber weapon, held by a sniper in the building opposite.  
The C4 charge plastered about the wall in the fire exit ladder on 36th floor explodes causing the stairs inside the building collapse and leads to a minor wall breach. You and your party are not affected by the explosion but you do hear the loud rumbling and feel the building shaking as if an earthquake is approaching. You are also buffeted by the wind of the approaching dust cloud caused by the explosion.

> You dodge the sniper's shot.  
You leap to the left, the bullet tearing a hole in your jacket and just grazing your right shoulder. You roll behind a chimney and pull your gun.  
The helicopter arrives and Travis pulls out of the cockpit holding a loudspeaker. He yells "Guys, get ready to jump!".  
The helicopter lowers and hovers on the roof level. "Jump!" shouts Travis. Aerith takes a run-up and jumps into the helicopter. Tom goes next. You take Samara on your back and you two too jump in the helicopter. Travis gives you a high five and the helicopter lifts up.  
You look back and see the wall of flames approaching fast. The glass windows of the skyscraper are smoking. Something is burning and exploding from the inside out.

> You say "Wow. Can't believe we made it"  
"Oh, we made it all right." laughs Travis.  
As you sit in the helicopter, which is protected by special military armor, you think back to your conversation with Travis.

> You say "We won the battle, but not the war. Our next destination is Silent Hill "  
"Right you are." Travis says.

> You say "We must stop Alessa Gillespie at any cost. Even if we have to kill her "  
"We will."  
Travis turns off the road map and switches off the GPS system. The sun beams through the helicopter, casting shadows on Travis' face.

> You hug Aerith and smile softly.  
Aerith smiles back. Her warm, friendly smile makes you feel at ease. She touches your face and gives you a quick peck on the lips.  
"You really are sweet."  
Samara stares at the window watching the copter blades whirring. She turns and looks at you. Her face shows her interest. You feel that you two could become friends.  
Travis interrupts the silence by turning on his sat-transmitter.

> You share some childhood memories with Samara.  
You talk to Samara about various things, such as her childhood, music and university. The two of you have a lot in common and you feel like you've known her for years.

> You say "So... How did they choose you to give birth to Jenova?"  
"I was chosen... just like you were chosen to kill her."  
Samara turns away from you. Her face is emotionless, except for her cold eyes.

> You say "Oh shit, I'm sorry... Didn't want to hurt you"  
"You didn't hurt me." Samara says turning back to you.

> You hug Samara and Aerith.  
"It's OK."  
"You guys seem so close... Maybe she reminds her of someone." Travis says.

> You say "Hey Tom, are you ready for the next adventure?"  
"I sure am." Tom says as he reloads his shotgun.  
Travis presses a few buttons and the helicopter starts to descend.  
A few minutes later the copter landed on the empty abandoned highway. You hold Samara by the shoulders and help her to get out. Aerith jumps off the copter and tries to cheer the rest of the party up. Tom throws a shotgun on his shoulders and hops off too. Travis wishes you all good luck before starting the helicopter again.  
"Do you think anyone will try to stop us?" You ask Samara.  
"I doubt it, the people we want to get to are most likely already dead.

> You say "We are around 10 kilometers away from Silent Hill. Let's have a rest here, on the highway, and then hit the road. Anyone against it?"  
"No, why not? I'm totally beat and could sleep for a week." Samara says.  
"I can, so let's do it."

> You set up a campfire in the middle of the abandoned highway.  
You spread a blanket on the ground and lay down. You stare at the blanket's pattern, as Samara joins you and lies next to you.  
"So... I guess we're heading to Silent Hill?"

> You say "Yep... Aerith, wanna join us?"  
"Sure." She says.  
Aerith lies down next to you and Samara.  
"Do you think we'll need our weapons?" You ask.  
"Probably."  
"Good."

> You close your eyes and drift off to sleep hugging Aerith.  
You begin to hear faint screams. You quickly snap out of it and look around.  
"Everything OK?" Samara asks.  
"Yeah." You say.  
Aerith just nods.

> You listen closer.  
You concentrate and listen closely to the surroundings.  
"Do you hear that?" You ask.  
"What?" Samara asks while sleeping.  
"I hear screaming."  
Aerith pulls you closer and whispers "I've heard this too..."  
Samara sleeps on.  
"I don't hear anything now." You say.  
"Me either."  
"Let's try again."  
You concentrate hard and hear screaming again.

> You say "You heard that?"  
"Yes."  
"No one else heard it?"  
"I don't think so."  
You, Samara and Aerith look at each other.  
Suddenly, Samara wakes up.

> You say "What's up, Samara?"  
"Nothing, just a bad dream I guess."  
Samara turns away from you and closes her eyes.  
You lay down again and close your eyes, but you don't fall asleep. Something doesn't feel right.

> You try to make out what's wrong.  
You concentrate and try to feel the shadows around you. Something feels slightly different, but you can't put your finger on it.  
Then, suddenly, a black aura appears around you all.  
"SHIT!" You shout.  
"What the--?" Samara shouts.  
Aerith wakes up and tries to get up, but she can't. She's stuck.

> You help Aerith get up.  
You use your hands to get on your feet.  
"AERITH, HELP!" You shout.  
Samara slowly wakes up and slowly tries to move. She's stuck too.

> You pull Aerith up on her feet.  
You grab her shoulders and pull her up on her feet.  
"Aerith, what the hell?" Samara asks, as she gets up.  
"Don't really know," Aerith says. "I felt like I was pressed down about the ground... What's going on, though?"  
"An anomaly of some sort. With us being trapped inside," you reply.  
"What was it?"  
"Actually, it was like a black fog enveloping all of us. It's gone now, but we'd better leave. Who knows what follows..."  
"I've heard of these. Some sort of virus, or something similar. Heard they could lead to other types of events, but no details," Samara says.

> You pull Tom up and say it's too dangerous to stay and rest.  
You grab Tom by the hand and pull him up. He follows you without any resistance.  
"Tom, I don't think this is a safe place anymore. Come on, let's get out of here,"

> You say "Hope none of us is injured or whatever... Everyone okay?"  
"Yeah, we're fine. What happened?"  
"We got trapped in an... I dunno, some kind of black fog or something. It hurt when it enveloped us," you reply.

> You say "It's gone by now, and I hope it's gone for good, but who knows what may follow? We'd better get going. There's a full moon now, and the moonlight will be enough for us all to walk seamlessly. Next stop is Silent Hill, it's two hours on foot straight ahead from our location"  
"Silent Hill? That's the direction, then. Okay.

> You dive into your backpack and take out two pairs of night vision goggles.  
You put the goggles on.  
It gets darker, but the world seems to have a slightly clearer vision. You see, quite clearly, the moon and some stars out of the corners of your eye.

> You hand the NVG to Aerith.  
Aerith takes the goggles and puts them on. You see her wear them for a second, and then hand them back to you.  
"Thanks," she says. "These look cool.

> You say "Take them. You'll need it"  
"I have them already," she says.  
"Yeah, but take them anyway."  
"Alright..." she says, as she puts them on.

> You say "Your dad is super cool, Aerith. We wouldn't be that far without Travis... Wish my dad was just as farsighted and practical as yours..."  
Aerith giggles.

> You say "My father was a guitar player in a rock band. He teached me to play the guitar when I was a kid... If only I knew there would be time like this, with all of us sitting round the campfire, I'd bring a guitar and play some songs"  
"Yeah? You should. I'd love to listen to you."  
You and her talk about a range of things, from her home life, to your school, music and even future plans.

> You say "My father is an interesting man, starting from his origin"  
"What is it?

> You say "My father is Russian, even though he's a Cetra. He was a Soviet dissident back in the times. He was deprived of Soviet citizenship and exiled from the USSR back in mid-1980s for his 'anti-Soviet propaganda' or whatever. In Providence, which is my hometown, he started a soft rock band. Band was called 'Innsmouth Paper Boys' or so and was performing since 1987. They disbanded in 2006"  
"So what happened to him?

> You say "He's an radio host. Works at the local radio station that broadcasts all over Rhodes Island"  
"Wow, that's pretty cool. I've only heard of the station, but I've never been to Providence myself. Not many people do, even on campus. Are you originally from there?

> You say "Yes, I was born in Providence"  
"Ah, good. I'd like to visit there some time, it seems very interesting.

> You say "It's a way calmer version of Seattle. Honestly, I'm tired of Seattle. When it all ends, I'll definitely go back home and take a vacation. I miss my dad. This cheerful old rockstar, he made me as cheerful as he is"  
"Hmm... I can see him in you. What's he like?

> You say "He's a cheerful and charismatic man. And he's very creative too. On the other hand, my dad is a strong-willed one"  
"Hmm... my father is strong willed too. But I think it's good to have a bit of that in you. So do you write your own songs?"  
"Yeah, most of them.

> You say "He motivated me to become a DJ when I was a teen"  
"Oh, really? What kind of music do you like?

> You say "I absolutely adore future house! It's quite groovy and catchy. A perfect choice to dance to"  
"Thank you! Glad to hear you say that, because we worked really hard on it!"  
You're silent for a moment.

> You ask Aerith if she makes electronic music too.  
Aerith smiles.  
"I do! I'm actually currently working on a new song right now."  
"Can you play a little bit of it?"  
"Of course!"  
Aerith pulls out a cellphone and switches on the song. It sounds groovy, with a fat bass line and punchy beats. The melody sounds aggressive yet simple.  
"Is that what you call big room house?" Aerith asks, smiling playfully  
"Yup."

> You keep on walking towards Silent Hill.  
The street is silent.  
Aerith takes your hand.  
You look at her face and kiss her.  
Her lips are cold, but they feel warm and nice on yours.  
She tastes like bubble gum.  
Samara asks "Hey guys, where's Tom?"  
You shrug and look around. Tom is nowhere to be found.  
"Let's split up to search for him" Samara says. "You and I will search the park, you and... what's your name again?"  
"Aerith.

> You say "Nope. We ain't splitting"  
"Oh come on, it'll be faster. I promise you that if we find him, you can join us as soon as possible. If not, well, at least we tried.

> You say "Girls, we are not splitting because we might get lost, trapped and finally taken down one by one. We must stick together"  
"Don't be so paranoid. If you really feel the need to stay together, we can do that too."  
You shrug and say "Whatever. Where's the park?"  
Samara points in the direction.

> You say "Okay. You go forth, I'll track you from a distance"  
Samara nods and you go forth, running from building to building along the sidewalk.  
You continue to watch her until you can no longer see her, then you begin searching the park.  
Aerith keeps close to you, so she wouldn't get lost. Samara scourges the park but finds nothing. Eventually, she returns.  
"I'm sorry but I didn't find him. There are no clues either, at least nothing we can use."

> You admit you haven't found Tom either.  
"I'm sorry but I haven't found Tom either."  
"It's okay, at least we tried."  
"I guess so..."  
You stare at the building ahead, wondering if you should go inside.  
The building is a vintage church. Looking quite new, it stands tall, glowing in the moonlight. The sight gives Aerith the creeps, but she doesn't show it.  
"We should probably keep moving. Don't really want to end up trapped in a building."  
You shrug and head inside.  
Your NVG starts glitching on you. The inside is blurry, but it gets much worse as you walk down the aisle. Your vision starts to come into focus again, but the world is shaky and out of focus.

> You take off your NVG.  
You take off your Night Vision Goggles and wince as you look around.  
Stumbling from the pew, you nearly fall over, but manage to grab the back of a pew to steady yourself.  
"Oh my god, Nick, are you alright?" Aerith asks  
"Yeah, I'm alright," you reply with a heavy gasp.  
Aerith walks over to you.  
"It looks like you had a close encounter with something."  
"I think so," you say, rubbing your eyes.  
The church is completely empty.  
Samara rushes up to you and tries to measure your heart rate and breathing.  
"Oh dear, you had a close encounter with something, but it didn't quite affect you."

> You say "Just... Stumbled from the pew..."  
"Hm, just stumbled from the pew," she says with a nod. "Very well. It's best if we keep moving."  
You nod and start walking to the door.

> You exit the church and put your NVG back on.  
Outside of the church, you put your Night Vision Goggles back on. Everything seems to look clearer now, but it's still really dark. You still can't see anything past the parking lot.

> You reboot your night vision goggles and take a seat on the bench.  
You put your night vision goggles back on and wait for them to reboot. Once they do, you see everything in a clearer light, but it's still really dark.

> You wait for Aerith and Samara to catch up with you.  
Aerith and Samara catch up to you as you wait for your night vision goggles to boot up.  
"Oh, there you are. The night vision is so slow, it just takes a minute,"

> You say "Found anything? Where's Tom?"  
"We found the staircase down to the basement," Samara says. "It's down there."

> You suggest exploring the basement.  
"I'll check it out, but Tom's still missing," you say.  
"Oh dear, I'll go with you then," Samara says. "I found the stairs, but there was nothing there."

> You say "Okay, let's go. Aerith, you're coming with us"  
Samara and you head down the stairs. You follow her down several flights of stairs, reaching a door at the bottom.  
"Here it is," she says as she opens the door.  
The room is lined with various types of lab equipment and furnished with iron desks and iron closets. A laptop is standing on one of the tables. Aerith grabs your hand firmly as she gasps in fear.  
"We should turn back now," she says in a trembling voice.  
"Let's just get through this," you say.  
"I'm scared...

> You approach the laptop and turn it on.  
You walk over to the laptop and flip it on. You see that there are no files on the laptop.  
"It's password protected," you say. "Let's try something."  
"What do we do?"

> You deploy a hacking tool and break the password.  
You pull out a small electronic device and deploy the hacking tool. A moment later, the tool flashes and beeps, and the words "Password Unlocked" appears on the screen.

> You say "Nice."  
"I found something interesting in the lab. There's a lockbox in the corner of the room," Samara says, looking at you.

> You say "Try unlocking it, I'll deal with the computer"  
"The key is under the last desk," Samara says.  
You walk over to the desk and see a small key under the desk.

> You pass the key to Samara and return to the laptop.  
"What are you doing?" Samara asks.  
"Unlocking the computer," you say as you hand her the key.  
"Here," she says, fumbling with the key as she unlocks the laptop.

> You say "Well done. It's hacking time!"  
You take the laptop and start to hack into it. The password is not very strong. After twenty seconds of trying different combinations, the computer beeps and changes to a welcome screen.  
"It's unlocked,"

> You examine the desktop.  
The desktop shows two directories: documents and downloads. The documents directory contains an extremely detailed report about the Raccoon City Incident. The downloads directory contains a single file named biohazard.exe.

> You shake your head and launch biohazard.exe.  
A new folder is created on the desktop: - biohazard. You open it to reveal a file named shambler. You double-click it to reveal a video. The video is black and white, and shows a huge, fast-moving shambler being launched into the air and then tearing apart a man in a business suit.

> You say "It's wrong... Why the hell they taped it"  
"Jesus," Samara says, watching the video.

> You close the video and click the biohazard.exe once again.  
The file is launched once again, and you watch as the video begins to play for a third time.  
"We need to get out of here,"  
"Yeah, let's go,"

> You close the laptop and place it in your backpack.  
You turn to Samara, who is already opening the door. You grab your backpack, slip it over your shoulders and walk out of the room, quickly followed by Samara.  
Aerith follows you out of the basement, holding a hunting rifle tight in her hands. "I've... Seen enough," she says. "Let's get out of here."

> You give Aerith a handful of 7.62mm rounds.  
"Thanks," she says, smiling at you. She slips the rounds into her rifle, then looks at the door to the basement, sighing.

> You take a run-up and bash the door open.  
You quickly step to the side as the door smashes off its hinges and flies into the wall, leaving a huge hole in the door's place.  
Aerith steps inside, scanning the room with her rifle.

> You say "What the fuck? Is this some kind of an extradimensional basement?"  
"I have no idea," Samara says. "Let's find out."  
"I'll take the lead," you say.  
"Sure," Samara says, her voice hollow.  
Aerith chambers a round into the rifle, saying "I kinda don't like it. The basement seems... endless"  
"Let's just find out what the hell is going on," you reply.  
You step inside, finding yourself in an even bigger room.

> You exhale in shock "Holy fucking crap, it's... It's wrong! It can't be!" as you stare at what reveals to be an empty movie theater with no chairs.  
"What the...?" Samara says, stepping into the room.  
Aerith walks past you and goes up to the screen, staring at it in shock.  
"What the hell is this?"

> You say "It looks like a movie theater with no chairs... Hey girls, have you ever heard a story about the No End House?"  
"No," Samara says.  
Aerith turns to you, then nods. "I haven't. What's it about?"

> You say "The 'No End House' is supposed to be a haunted house attraction which offers a $500 prize to whoever beats it. The thing is that no one has done it yet. They say every next room is more uncanny and dangerous than the previous one. I heard one guy went insane in there... Urgh, that's appalling"  
"Oh my God, that's the scariest thing I've ever heard!" the girl says, looking at you with wide eyes.  
"I... Think we should get out of here," Samara says nervously.

> You say "Aerith, do you still have your C4s with you?"  
"Yeah," she says. "Why?"  
"Well, we could blow this place up. This... Is just wrong."  
"Let's do it!"  
Aerith walks up to the north wall and plasters a C4 charge on it, setting the timer to 5 minutes.  
You grab the charge and take a look at the other walls. All of them have some sort of decorations hanging on them, a few have photographs, and a few have... Unnecessary, morbid drawings.

> You examine the drawing.  
A drawing of a man is hanging on one of the walls. He has long black hair and a dark, gruesome face. He wears a tattered, blood-soaked smock and a horned crown.

> You ask Samara who is the man on the drawing.  
"I don't know," she says. "Let's get out of here."  
The timer goes off, and you quickly take a look at the exit.  
The bomb explodes leaving a giant gaping hole in the wall. The hole reveals what looks like an old subway tunnel, walls covered with rust and graffiti.  
"Let's go," you say, grabbing the tape and the drawing.  
"What's that?" Samara asks.  
"This drawing... I dunno. It's really creepy."

> You jump down the hole into the tunnel and catch Aerith.  
"Let's go," you say.  
You run down the tunnel, noticing that the rails are still there, though they're covered in dust and cobwebs.  
Samara screams "Hey, wait for me!" as she climbs out of the hole holding her Uzi tight.  
"Come on, we have to get out of here," you say.  
Aerith is following behind you, looking nervous.  
You quickly climb over the metal rail. You hear a scream.

> You look around for the source of sound.  
You look around, noticing a young girl, drenched in her own blood, with a large hook-blade stuck in her arm.  
"Aaaah!" she screams.  
She looks at you with wide eyes.

> You point a gun at the girl asking who she is.  
"Don't point that thing at me!" the girl says.  
"Who are you?" you ask again, keeping the gun pointed at her.  
"Sara. Sara Craven.

> You say "Luckily, not Sarah Connor"  
"Yeah. Thankfully. But you have to get that out. Please, please, get it out. I'm dying over here."  
She screams in pain as blood pours from her wound.

> You say "I can only finish you off"  
"Please, please, please!" she says, "It's not just my arm, it's my whole body! I'm dying over here!"  
She screams as blood pours from her wound.

> You sigh heavily and shoot Sara in her head twice.  
"Go. End of conversation," you say.  
Sara collapses backwards, dead.

> You say "Okay, girls, now let's figure out how to get outta here"  
You walk over to the next body you see, which is of a young girl, barely older than yourself, with long blond hair and wearing red dungarees and a red and blue checkered shirt.  
Aerith grabs your hand tightly, pressing to you in fear. Samara stares at the tunnel in shock and whispers "This entire place is stuffed with dead bodies!"  
You continue walking down the line of corpses, looking for a way out.  
Finally, you find a man, who appears to be in his thirties, and fairly fit.

> You say "H-hello?"  
The man looks at you, and smiles. He sits up and says "Hello."  
"What's your name?" you ask.  
"Kenneth," he replies.

> You say "Kenneth, we need to get out of this place. I'm afraid it's extradimensional. Do you knnow the way out?"  
Kenneth nods. He stands up, and holds out his hand.  
"I know how to get out," he says, "Come on, I'll take you to the exit."

> You follow Kenneth.  
You follow Kenneth, who leads you through the dead bodies. It is incredibly difficult to walk through the space without falling on the bodies, or worse, on the monsters within them.  
Eventually, Kenneth stops.

> You say "What's wrong?"  
"This is it," he says, "It's the only way out of this place. There's no other exit for miles."  
You notice that you're in a long, empty hallway.

> You thank Kenneth and let him go, then call Aerith and Samara.  
"Thank you, Kenneth," you say, "I really do appreciate this."  
Kenneth nods, smiles, then lets go of your hand. You grab it again, and give it a firm shake.

> You say "Farewell, Kenneth. Be safe out there"  
"Fareffully, sir," Kenneth replies, "Good luck out there."  
You release his hand, and Kenneth lets you go.

> You take Aerith's hand and enter the hallway.  
Aerith nods at you. You walk down the hallway, before stopping in front of a large metal door.  
Samara catches up with you. Her left leg is wrapped by the guts of one of the corpses, leaving a stinky bloody trail.  
"Ready?" she asks.  
You nod. You look at the door, and notice that it has a card-key reader.

> You get the hacktool out of your pocket and hack the keycard reader.  
You hold the hacktool close to the reader. A red light begins flashing, and the door makes a beeping sound. You quickly pull the hacktool away, but it's too late, the reader has been hacked.

> You open the door.  
You hold the door open for Samara, and Samara walks past you, before opening the door fully.

> You wait for Aerith to pass through the door, then enter the next room.  
Samara walks past you, before opening the door fully. She steps through, then holds it open for you.  
"After you," she says.  
You walk through the door.

> You gasp in shock.  
You find yourself in a long, narrow conference room. A large wooden table is at the front of the room, and there are six individual armchairs. You're with Samara, Kenneth, and two other men.  
Aerith takes a step, hiding behind your back. She whispers something to you, and you move your hand up and down, indicating that she should stay quiet.  
You watch as the two men sit down in the chairs.

> You stand quiet and listen carefully.  
The men begin speaking.  
"Mr Gaange is a powerful man. We must ensure that he doesn't suspect anything," says the man on the right.  
"Exactly. He's been a thorn in our side for far to long," says the man on the left.  
"What are you suggesting?" asks Kenneth.

> You silently take out your pistol and attach a silencer to it.  
You quietly take out your pistol and attach a silencer to it.  
Aerith holds her breath and presses herself against the wall as she sees a 16-year-old girl with long black hair wearing a school uniform enter the conference room. She's followed by a large man with a scarred face wearing a black suit and a white shirt. The girl walks up to the table, looks at all of you, and smiles nervously.

> You whisper to Aerith "This is Alessa Gillespie... She must be stopped at all costs"  
You whisper to Aerith "This is Alessa Gillespie... She must be stopped at all costs"  
Alessa sits down in an armchair and looks at all of you.

> You raise your silenced pistol and fire a single shot at Alessa, aiming at her head.  
Alessa looks at you, surprised. The bullet slams into her head, blowing out the back of her skull and splattering her brains onto the table behind her. Her body slumps lifelessly in the chair.  
You holster your pistol.  
"Jesus Christ," says Kenneth. "What the hell happened?"

> You silently escape the room, leading Samara and Aerith to the exit.  
You silently open the door and move swiftly out, walking briskly down the hall. You hear the door close behind you and know that Kenneth is locked in.

> You say "Aerith, Samara... We did it. Now let's get the hell outta here"  
You say "Aerith, Samara... We did it. Now let's get the hell outta here"  
Aerith turns to you and smiles.

> You say "I remember there was a T-section on out way here. We're gonna escape these tunnels and make it out to Silent Hill's central square"  
You say "I remember there was a T-section on out way here. We're gonna escape these tunnels and make it out to Silent Hill's central square"  
"Roger that," says Samara.

> You start sprinting along the tunnel leading the way.  
You sprint along the tunnel, trying to remember where you saw the T-section. As you run, you think back to when you first came here. It seemed so long ago.

> You stop and lean on the wall to catch your breath, waiting for Samara and Aerith to catch up.  
You wait, leaning against the tunnel wall.  
After a few minutes, Samara and Aerith come running up.  
"Where are we?" asks Samara.  
"I think that's the T-section,"  
The tunnel branches to two paths in a T-shaped manner. There are two ways now: forward and right. The right side is full with corpses, while the path forward is clear.  
"I choose the clear way," says Samara.  
"Sure," you reply, moving to the front of the T.  
"What do you think it leads to?" asks Samara.

> You say "Wherever it leads, it is something unexplored"  
You say "Wherever it leads, it is something unexplored"  
Samara looks at you suspiciously.  
"Well, whatever," says Samara.  
Aerith puts her hunting rifle on the ground and draws a revolver.  
"Let's get this done," she says.  
The three of you continue walking along the tunnel until you eventually stumble upon a blast door closed shut with a password.  
"Well then, I guess we're getting somewhere," says Samara. "Let's do this."

> You say "Well done. It's hacking time!"  
"Well done. It's hacking time!"  
Samara sits down at the computer, and begins typing at the keyboard.  
"I've hacked into this kind of thing before," says Samara.

> You eat a protein bar.  
Samara laughs.  
"And if you've ever hacked anything before, you wouldn't be saying that," says Samara.  
Samara begins to type quickly.  
"It's still worth a shot,"  
As you finish eating your protein bar, the access terminal bleeps twice, and the hermetic seal begins to open the blast door.  
"Hell yeah!" Samara shouts joyfully.  
Aerith smiles, holstering her pistol.  
"Let's do it," she says.  
The door opens, and you are faced with a large, unkept, gray lobby.  
The lobby is totally empty, with only a reception desk and a couple rows of steel chairs. On the other side there is a sliding glass door, leading to the outside.  
On the desk, there is a shotgun and a box of shells.  
"Well... I guess this place is about as alive as a doornail," says Samara.  
Aerith picks up a shotgun and a box of shells from the desk.  
"Okay, let's go..."  
Suddenly, there is a loud BEEP followed by an announcement over the intercom.  
"All employees, there has been a security breach in floor 15. All employees are to report to their designated location for emergency evac."  
"What the hell?" says Samara.

> You say "I guess someone noticed Alessa was killed and pushed the panic button. Whatever happened, let's just GTFO here"  
"I guess someone noticed Alessa was killed and pushed the panic button. Whatever happened, let's just GTFO here"  
You look at the doors.  
Aerith fires a shotgun at the glass doors, breaking them. The three of you quickly escape through the breach and run away into the night.  
You feel like the weight of the world is on your shoulders, and you can't wait to get out of here.

> You watch the sun rise from behind the horizon.  
You watch the sun rise from behind the horizon.  
After running for a while, you begin to feel like the streets are less desolate and you spot a police car some distance away.

> You take cover behind the wall of the nearby house.  
You take cover behind the wall of the nearby house.  
You hide behind the house, waiting for the police car to pass. Suddenly, a strange thing happens. The street lights begin to flicker on and off.

> You say "Shh!.. Aerith, do you see that?.."  
"Shh!.. Aerith, do you see that?.."  
"What?" asks Aerith.  
"The street lights just started flickering on and off."  
Samara looks at the street lights for a while and then says it's Morse code.  
"What do you mean?" you ask, annoyed with the interruption.  
"Those street lights are sending a message, in Morse code." says Samara.  
"Well, what does it say?"  
Aerith also stared at the street lights and decodes the message. "It says 'REUNION ONLINE, GAIA IS MINE'" says she.  
Suddenly, the street lights stop flashing.  
"Let's go!" yells Samara.  
You take off, running as fast as you can.  
Eventually, you run until you reach the Silent Hill town hall. The building is abandoned and decaying, and the door is locked.  
"What are we going to do now?" asks Samara.  
"Go inside, of course!" you reply.  
You look for a window that might be broken.

> You shoot the door lock.  
You shoot the door lock, and the door flies open.  
"Let's go!"  
Samara runs into the building ahead of you.  
Aerith wraps her arms around your shoulders and drags along. She is out of breath after running across the street.  
You take a deep breath and run into the building.  
As you enter the building, Aerith lets go of you. She stands near the door, leaning against the wall catching her breath. Samara turns on a flashlight and leads you further into the building.  
The first floor of the building consists of the town hall itself, as well as a police station and a fire station. The town hall and fire department are both locked.

> You say "Let's rest here until the morning, and then continue our search"  
"Let's rest here until the morning, and then continue our search." you say.  
"Fine," says Samara, "but I'm taking the first watch."

> You say "Okay. Aerith, what do you think of resting here?"  
"It's a bit... eerie," says she, "but okay."  
Samara hands you her flashlight and takes the gun from your hands.

> You sit down on the floor, leaning against the floor, and drift off to slumber.  
As you drift off to sleep, a strange feeling comes over you, and you feel incredibly tired. Your eyelids droop, and you close your eyes. You yawn loudly, and fall asleep.  
Aerith takes her place right near you, and the two of you sleep, embracing each other, so as not to freeze. Samara stays vigilant, taking her watch, as you sleep.  
In the morning, you wake up. You stretch and get up. You and the other two quickly gather your things, and continue your journey.

> You say "Wait, I remember there is a town archive on the second floor of the town hall. Let's head there!"  
The three of you ascend the stairs to the second floor. When you reach the top, you find a door with a sign reading "ARCHIVE" next to it.

> You push the door open.  
The door squeaks loudly as you open it, and you quickly find yourself in a musty room, full of boxes. You walk in, and flip on the light switch, flooding the room with light.

> You sneeze because of the dust in the air.  
You quickly plug your nose and mouth with your sleeves, hoping to stop yourself from sneezing.  
"Awh! Did you see that?" gasps Samara.

> You say "The only thing I see is dust floating in the air"  
Samara steps forward.  
"You've got dust in your eye," she says, grabbing a box and opening it.

> You blink off the dust.  
You blink hard, sending a cloud of dust into the air.  
"Agh!" you exclaim.  
"Come on, let's get out of here," says Samara.

> You ignore her and open the box labeled "MU-268-017"  
You pull out a folder from the box. Inside is a photo of a creature you've never seen before. It's humanoid, but it has an additional pair of arms attached to its torso.

> You flip the papers in the folder.  
The folder is filled with papers. One is a letter from Dr. Kaufmann, the creator of the creature.  
Dr. Kaufmann begins the letter by stating he's received the creature, named Metzger, and that he is "fully operational and ready for your tests."  
You read on...

> You close the folder and pull out another case file.  
The next folder contains a creature unlike any you've ever seen. The creature, a reptilian thing with a large, stinger-like tail, is covered in a thin sheen of black oil.  
You read through the files, taking in the information.

> You say "Was THAT what the government was hiding?"  
"Oh, I dunno," says Samara.  
Aerith takes a folder labeled "SM/0015" out of the box and reads it thoroughly.  
"This thing is able to drain the life force of anything or anyone it's attached to. It can then feed off of that life force to extend it's own, making it virtually immortal.  
The creature was found in a village in Nepal, where it was feasting on the life force of the villagers. A unit of commandos was sent in to take it out, but as soon as they entered the creature's presence, the commandos began to die. The creature leaves no survivors.

> You say "Is there anything about the creature's name?"  
Aerith thinks for a moment.  
"I can't remember. Wait, there's a note in the folder labeled 'Notices'..."  
She flips through it, and her eyes light up.

> You say "Huh? Did you find something?"  
She reads the note to you, and you read over it.  
"The creature is to be referred to as 'The Black Flame.' Kaufmann's written this. Is this the name of the creature?

> You put the folder into your backpack and open the box simply labeled "Cryptids"  
The folder inside the box is labeled "Cryptids," and contains several smaller folders.  
One folder contains several large, black-and-white photographs.

> You look through the photos carefully.  
The first photo shows a group of men standing in front of a large metal door. The men are dressed in white lab coats, with similar white masks covering their faces. The next photo shows a close-up of the men's feet. The next shows a large metal sheet with numerous small holes covering most of it, except for a small corner where a strong light is shined in.

> You pick up another folder.  
The next folder contains several notes, all in German.  
The folder contains several articles about the Black Flame, some with diagrams, written in English.

> You slowly pass the folder to Samara, as she is the only one in your party who understands German.  
"Oh, my god..." she says in English.  
She picks up the folder and begins reading through the papers.

> You say "Lots of files, nothing on Jenova... How can we even know what are we after?"  
You shrug and begin looking at some of the papers.  
"I don't know. Let's see... "Black Flame," "Dark Fire," "Flame of Darkness. "What does that mean?" you say, speaking German to yourself.  
"Flame of Darkness... no, that sounds too much like Firestorm."  
"Or Flammenden Krieger,"

> You say "Of all we know for now, I can make out that Black Flame is a kind of plasmoid or another energy-based being, an elemental"  
Samara continues reading.  
"That sounds like a name of a being I've heard about before," she says.

> You pick up a folder labeled "JENOVA - TOP SECRET" and open it.  
The folder contains many files, some labeled "Confidential", others simply labeled "For your eyes only".  
The first file is labeled "JENOVA - SECRET"

> You read the file.  
The first part of the file is a briefing about the creature. The second part consists of several photographs of the creature.

> You look at the photographs.  
They are photographs of the creature in its containment unit. The first two photographs show a young woman, who appears to be in her mid-to-late 20s, laying inside the unit.

> You flip the papers and read.  
The final part of the briefing file consists of several high-level specifications about the creature.  
The last section is labeled "EXTREMELY HIGHLY classified". It consists of a blueprints of the containment unit.  
"Hm, seems to be some kind of humanoid containing experiment."  
Aerith looks around nervously. You all hear footsteps downstairs.  
"I think someone is coming."

> You hide behind the shelves.  
You hide behind the shelves. You hear the footsteps of someone walking towards the door. You wait patiently for them to open it. After a few minutes, they do.  
"Hello?" a man's voice says.  
"Dad?" you answer.  
The man, wearing a blue suit, walks inside and gives you a hug.

> You say "Shit, I haven't seen you for ages! What are you doing here? You left Rhodes Island just to find me?"  
"Yes, and I'm glad to see you're just as obnoxious now as you were back then," he chuckles.  
He stares at you intently for a moment, and then lets out a sigh.  
Aerith comes out of her hiding spot and greets your dad "Mr. Maxwell? Nice to meet you. I'm Aerith, Nick's girlfriend. We've been together for a year and three months already"  
"Ah, nice to meet you too, dear." Your dad extends his hand to shake hands with her, which she shakes. "She sounds lovely. Your mother would've loved to meet her.  
Samara looks at your father with distrust. You wonder if she is about to do something bad, but he just extends his hand to shake hers. "And you must be Samara. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
"Nice to meet you,"  
Your dad joins the party!

> You ask your father if he knows anything of Jenova.  
Your father shakes his head. "I've never even heard of a creature like that, let alone seen one. The only other living creatures I know about are the island's populace, the fish in the sea and-"

> You say "And?"  
"Well, I'll have to get back to you on that," your father says.

> You say "Listen, dad. We're here in search of Jenova. A big fucking eldritch abomination or whatever it is. We MUST kill her until she drained the whole Earth from life. Are you with us?"  
"Well, I can't say I am, if there is no proof that creature even exists," your father answers.  
You raise your voice and try to get through to him.  
Aerith gives a folder labeled "JENOVA - TOP SECRET" to your father. She says "Mr. Maxwell, this is the information we have. We all saw Jenova back during the Raccoon City events.

> You say "Open it. You do want to believe us, don't ya?"  
Your father hesitates, but opens the folder. Inside you find many newspaper clippings and photographs, all depicting the same creature.  
"What the...!"  
"I've never seen anything like this."  
"Is... is this thing for real?"  
Your father pauses, trying to come to terms with what he is seeing.  
"Okay, son. You get it. Whatever the case, I'm in!" your father says.  
Aerith tells Mr. Maxwell he needs a weapon and some other gear. You lead your father downstairs to the police station. He bashes the lock with the crowbar, and the door is open.  
"Armory is on the left"  
You go down the corridor, past empty office, and open the armory. There is a lot of stuff there, including some explosives, plastic explosives, C4, dynamite and timed explosives.  
Your dad grabs a good old M4 assault carbine and a couple boxes of 5.56x45 rounds. You pick up a Vector .45 SMG and some more rounds, as well as spare magazines. Aerith and Samara come after you.  
"Aww, how cute," says Samara, smiling. "Father and son are getting armed for a big deal..."  
Aerith laughs, then approaches you from behind and kiss your cheek. You frown:  
"No time for sweet stuff, Aerith."  
"Sure, sure," she says.  
You all run back to the entrance of the town hall. It is half-past four in the afternoon. As you are running, a man appears from the darkness.

> You say "Stop right there and identify yourself!"  
The man holds up his hands and stops.  
"Hey, hey, hold on there, hold on," he says. "I'm with the FBI."

> You say "Okay. What's your name?"  
"Drake. William Drake."  
He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a card and a picture of a man. He shows you both to you.

> You ask William what's the matter.  
"The matter? We've found the remains of a mass grave. It's full of Cetra. I was sent here as part of a joint operation between the FBI and the NAPO.  
A horrible chill runs down your spine. You ask William to lead you to the site.

You all follow Drake into the darkness. The road is practically empty, as it is now half past five in the afternoon. You notice that all the trees are gone from the sides of the road.

> You hold Aerith's hand tight.  
The silence is deafening. The oppressive, gloomy silence makes the hairs on your arms stand up. There's something evil around you, you know it.  
Your heart pounds in your chest.

> You say "Mr. Drake, are we really going to the operation site?"  
Drake nods.  
"It's best you see it with your own eyes, kid," he says.  
"Best I see what with my own eyes?" you ask.  
"The horror,"  
Samara whispers "Is this somehow linked with Jenova?"  
"I have no idea," Aerith replies. "I don't like it either"  
Drake walks ahead of you. Suddenly, he stops and points to a spot about fifty feet in front of you.  
You see the twisted, decayed carcasses of several Cetra.

> You say "These... were of our kin... Our ancestors... Our..."  
Drake looks at you.  
"I'm sorry, what did you say?" he asks.  
You repeat your words. Drake's eyebrows rise as he stares at you.  
"That can't be right,"

> You say "It can. I am the one of the Cetra. Probably one of those few remaining"  
"You... are?" Drake asks, astonished.  
"Yeah," you confirm, "I am."  
Drake slowly walks towards you, his eyes never leaving yours.  
"My name is Drake," he says, extending his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Samuel."  
You shake his hand.  
"Samuel?"  
"Yes.

> You say "But my name's Nick. Nick Maxwell. I don't know any Samuel"  
Drake smirks.  
"A nice name, but I'm afraid that it's Samuel... l-life after death," Drake says, struggling to get the words out.

> You say "Excuse me... But can't I have known your son? His name was Samuel... Samuel Drake"  
Drake frowns.  
"I have no son," he says, sorrow clear in his voice. "I'm sorry"  
Drake looks to the ground, sighing heavily.  
Aerith approaches William and puts her hand on his shoulder. She says "Nick is not the only Cetra here. I am Cetra, just as him. So is his father"  
William's head hangs down.  
"It's true," she continues. "And I promise you. We will find a way out of this. You can be sure of that"

> You say "What's wrong, Mr. Drake?"  
"Nothing," Drake replies, closing his eyes. "Go on without me. I just need to rest a moment"  
"As you wish," you reply.  
You walk away from the trio, then turn around.  
Your father stands near the newly dug up skeleton and directs an ultraviolet light on the skull. "Hey folks, come here. There's something curious about this ordeal"  
You walk over to your father. He points at a bone near the top layer of earth. "Do you see that?"  
You take a look at the bone. It appears to be gnawed on.

> You notice a string of digits engraved in the bone.  
You look closer at the bone. A string of at least a dozen numbers are engraved on the bone.  
"Dad, what does this mean?"  
"Don't know," he says.  
The string of numbers reads '4 8 15 16 23 42'  
"Well, it's clear that somebody was buried with a number on them. But why would they do that?

> You say "I don't know. Maybe it's a passcode of some sort?"  
"Possibly," he replies. "We'll have to wait for the forensics team to get here and do a full investigation"  
You shake your head, not understanding.

> You suggest everyone to leave the site and head on to the town exit.  
The group agrees with you, and the entire group leaves the site and goes on to the town exit.  
You put your hands in your pocket as you walk away from the woods.

> You stop and take out your SMG, telling Aerith something is off here.  
Aerith quickly notices the difference in atmosphere and tone. Her eyes widen as she grabs your shoulder.  
"What is it?"  
"There's something off about this. We should leave,"  
The heavy fog falls and covers the entire area, leaving the party disoriented and scared.  
You listen carefully, but can hear nothing except the loud breathing of your companions and your own heavy breathing.  
"I can hear something,"

> You listen carefully and hear a woman cry in the distance.  
You move your head to listen. You hear a sobbing sound coming from somewhere in the fog.  
"I heard something..."  
"It's just the wind,"

> You whisper to Aerith, telling her to listen carefully.  
"I heard something too," she whispers.  
"Let's continue and find the source of that sound," you reply, continuing to move forward.  
The four of you continue onwards, until you stumble upon the locked gate with a code panel nearby. You notice that all the surrounding fences are also topped with a 12-gauge shotgun.  
"That's weird. There should be a code to open this gate, but there isn't one.

> You try the code 4815162342.  
It opens, and you all enter.  
As you all pass through, a bell begins ringing somewhere, drawing your attention to it.  
"What the hell is that?

> You say "A clock. The clock strikes seven"  
Aerith nods. "Let's find out what it means."  
You notice the lights getting brighter as you walk along, and soon, you find yourself in a seemingly abandoned building.  
The room you're in is empty, with lots of wide-screen monitors hanging on the walls and a large, thick layer of dust everywhere. However, on the opposite wall, clock is ticking loudly.  
As you move closer to it, you notice that the face of the clock reads 7:17.

> You say "It's seven seconds till the end. What will we do?"  
"We can't let it run down to zero, that'd be too much of a good thing.  
In seven seconds the screens show an inception warning, after a countdown of five the screen turns to static.  
Aerith quickly moves your party closer to the door, as the sound of the clock getting louder is heard. Suddenly, the lights go out, and the alarm begins ringing loudly.  
"We need to move!" you shout.  
You run out of the room, quickly followed by the rest of your party.  
The PA system blares a Class K event alert, an alert reserved for life-and-death situations. This one is sounded in the event of a catastrophic man-made virus spreading across the globe, or some other apocalypse-level event.

> You say "Jenova awakens..."  
The screens go to static, as they begin to show the same screen over and over:  
In five seconds...  
In four seconds...  
In three seconds...  
In two seconds...  
In one second...

> You close your eyes shut.  
As you do so, the noise of the clock stops. You open your eyes, and see that the screens show a close-up of Jenova's eye, with a shock of white hair growing out of it.

> You say "It has begun..."  
Suddenly, the alarms stop, and all is silent.  
The screens go to static, as they begin to show the same screen over and over:  
In five seconds...  
In four seconds...  
In three seconds...  
Aerith starts to panic, but does not show any sign of it.  
In two seconds...  
Your eyes move to the door, as you begin to wonder what lies beyond it.  
In one second...

> You aim your submachine gun at the door.  
As you do so, the others do the same.  
Suddenly, a voice is heard.  
"Do not fire!"  
The voice is deep and heavy, but not masculine.

> You say "Huh? Why shouldn't we?"  
The others do not answer, and the deep voice speaks again.  
"I am a friend. I am here to help you."  
Your eyes move to the source of the voice, and see an alien figure standing in the doorway.

> You look closer at the figure.  
The figure is tall and thin, standing about two and a half meters (eight feet). Its skin colour is that of pale white paper, showing every emotion that it feels.

> You say "Who are you? What do you want?"  
The figure stays silent, as its eyes move from each of you.  
Its eyes settle on Samara, and it lets out a long, low hiss.  
"You. You are the harbinger."

> You say "What?!"  
The deep voice laughs.  
"The harbinger. The carrier. The carrier of the plague. I have waited a long time for you."  
"The plague? What are you talking about?"  
Your father kicks Samara down on her knees, pointing the barrel of his M4 carbine at her head. His eyes burn with hate as he yells "You fucking imposter, why the fuck would you trap us?!"  
The figure hisses again, as its head seems to twist unnaturally.  
"I am not your Samara."  
"What? Then who are you?

> You pull the trigger firing a shredding burst at that alien creature.  
The alien creature's body is shredded by bullets, as it falls to the ground. Its pale white skin begins to change to a deeper shade, as it begins to screech in pain.  
Samara gets up and draws her Uzi. Your father apologizes to her, and she accepts the apologies.  
"We are your last hope, harbinger. If you join us, this world has a chance."  
"You're insane. Why should I trust you?

> You jump onto alien's face, breaking its head into shreds.  
Your leap takes you right onto the aliens face, smashing through its skull. You smash your claws into it again and again, tearing through the pale white flesh.

> You stand up and lead the party outside.  
You walk outside of the building with your party, finding a large mass of people. Some have guns, but most just have bats and knives. Many have Molotov cocktails, which they intend to use.  
A barrage of missiles lands from the sky, killing most of the crowd instantly. The others run away in panic, as the four of you pick them one by one with an unending gunfire.  
"Come on, get in the car!" you yell.  
"Nick, are you sure about this?" your father asks.  
"Dad, we've made too much progress to fail now."  
You all get in the car. Aerith takes a driver's seat and starts up the engine. Samara drags in groaning in pain. She was wounded by the shots, and her right shoulder is bleeding.  
"I'm in a lot of pain," she says. "I can't feel my arm."  
Aerith presses down on the gas and speeds off.  
"Go, go, go!" you shout.

> You give Samara a painkiller.  
Samara receives a painkiller from you, and thanks you.  
"Thanks," she says, taking the pill. "What is this, Tramadol? It's great.

> You say "I don't know. Just a painkiller..."  
"Well, it's great. Really helps with the pain."  
"Thanks again," she says, smiling.  
The four of you travel down the road, laughing and joking. The plan goes smoothly.  
Aerith stops the car and gets out. "Now it's your turn to drive, samurai," she says jokingly. You get up and swap places with Aerith. While she tries to treat Samara's wound, you drive through the middle of nowhere. Your father suggests switching on the radio, and you comply. The song "Highway to Hell" by AC/DC plays and sets the mood. You begin to rock your head to the beat of the song. The moon shines bright, illuminating the road. Suddenly, you spot a monster standing at the edge of the road.

> You slam the brake pedal and stop the car.  
The monster in the middle of the road is large and black. Its head and body are that of a bear, but its four massive legs are those of a horse.

> You wait till the monsters gets away.  
As the monster begins to gallop away, you put your foot on the accelerator. You're in no position to chase it, even if you were able to outrun a monster with four horse legs.  
A pulsing red dot appears on the GPS screen, marking a location somewhere in the forest. Your father, Vladimir Maxwell, notices that and reloads his M4 with a new clip. You're surrounded by the forest, but you spot another road up ahead.

> You follow the red dot.  
As you drive down the road, you spot the red dot. It's a cabin in the woods, seemingly abandoned. You slow down and park your car next to the road.

> You order your party to stay in the car, climb out and go exploring the cabin.  
As you enter the cabin, the inside of it is dark. You approach the window and begin to look out through the trees, spotting a large open space on the ground.

> You turn on the flashlight and keep searching through the cabin.  
You approach the window again and shine your light on the space. In the middle of it is a strange, small structure made of sticks and leaves.

> You think to yourself "Maybe it was meant to be a bonfire?"  
You notice a lighter and a piece of paper on the table. You approach it with caution and read the note, which reads:  
BEWARE THE CURSE OF JENOVA.

> You put the note in your pocket.  
You move on to the next room, which is clearly a bedroom. You spot a shotgun and an assault rifle leaning against the wall.  
A note sits on the pillow of the bed.

> You take the note and read it.  
You spot another note on the bed.  
It reads:  
HAVE YOU TRIED TO LOOK AROUND YOU?  
THEY ARE THERE, AMONG US. THEY ONLY SHOW UP WHEN IT IS TIME.

> You fold the note and place it in your pocket.  
You move on to the next room, which is clearly a kitchen. You spot a box of ammo and another note on the counter.  
You open the note and read it:  
YOU WILL NEED THIS.

> You take the box of ammo.  
You spot a map on the wall, which seems to show the entire cabin. You spot a door at the other end of the cabin.  
You notice another note on the table. You read it:  
KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN. THE BADDIES ARE EVERYWHERE.  
THEY WILL SHOW UP WHEN YOU LEAST EXPECT IT.  
HOW CAN YOU TRUST ANYONE?  
Aerith jumps into the cabin like a commando. She lands in the bedroom emitting a loud thud while landing. Freaked out by the sound, you follow its source and enter the bedroom. Aerith shines her flashlight at you and smiles gently, saying "Found you!" She approaches you slowly, still holding the flashlight in her hand. She stares at you with curiosity and asks "Are you all right?

> You say "Um... Yeah, it's okay. Found some totally nonsensical cryptic notes. Like riddles or so"  
She moves towards you slowly and puts her hand on your shoulder, looking at you with worry "What do you mean?

> You hand Aerith the notes you found while searching through the cabin.  
She reads them and shakes her head in confusion "I don't get it... I mean, it's obviously some weird jibberish"

> You say "I think the same. Jenova can't just 'curse' anything or whatever. It's not a supernatural entity, more an extraterrestrial or other similar creature. Like The Thing or Alien"  
Aerith reads the note to make sure "Yeah, you're probably right. But why?"  
You feel something scratching at the back of your mind.

> You say "You can hear the cries of the Planet, can't you?"  
"The... the cries of the planet?" She repeats in confusion.  
"Listen."  
Aerith closes her eyes and listens to the noise.  
You grab her hand and move closer to her. She puts her other hand on your stomach "I can hear it too"  
The noise is loud, but becomes more focused and quieter.

> You say "What do they say? What have you heard?"  
"They... they say 'Wake up'. Over and over again."  
You grab her hand and stand up slowly. She does the same, although much slower. "Do you think it talks?

> You say "The Planet is alive. A living being. Like you, like me. It has a soul... It can talk to us"  
"Probably. Although, I don't think it really makes any difference. It's still an unknown force to be reckoned with"  
"Yeah. Just a thought. We should keep it that way."  
"Indeed."  
The two of you exit the cabin and walk back to the car. As you approach it, you ass the car doors are open. Vladimir is gone, and Samara lies on the ground with a large wound in her chest.  
"Oh, no... Samara!" you cry, dropping to her side. She is still breathing, but her chest is deflating rapidly.

> You say "Hold on, Samara... Hold on... "  
"Oh my god..."  
She is struggling to stay alive.  
Aerith holds up a walkie-talkie and speaks into it "Vladimir, what's wrong with you? Are you alright?"

> You search for a medkit.  
You run over to the other side of the car and search the ground for a medkit.  
"We need to keep her alive!" you say.  
"We can't do anything for her!"

> You say "Fuck it, we need an evac! Aerith, you call Travis NOW and request the evacuation by copter!"  
"I can't do it! It's not my call, Nick!"  
"Do it, dammit!"  
Aerith goes to Samara's other side and begins trying to console her, but fails.

> You take a transceiver and try to call Travis for an emergency evac.  
You find the walkie-talkie, but you need to switch it on first. You flick the button and a crackle of static noise is heard, then a voice comes through.  
"Hello?"

> You say "Nick Maxwell here. How copy? We need an emergency evacuation! Copy?"  
"Oh yeah, we copy you. Hang on, I'll put the captain on."  
The voice of a man is heard through the static.  
"Hello, this is the captain. What's your situation?"

> You say "We have a wounded girl on us. She's dying. We are in the forest clearing 70 kilometers south from Silent Hill. One wounded, two alive. Request emergency extraction"  
"Roger that, we're coming. We'll be there in 10 minutes."  
You place the transceiver back to its holder.

> You approach Samara and try to stabilize her.  
You hold your hands on Samara's chest wound and begin performing first aid.

> You say "The help is on their way..."  
"That's good..." she says.  
Aerith finishes bandaging her wound.  
"Alright, you should be safe now. We'll have the ambulance here in no time."  
In around ten minutes the helicopter comes into view. It slowly hovers over the three of you, before a rope drops down and a squad of commandos descends. They help you get inside and the copter flies off towards Chicago.  
As the helicopter flies away, you notice a tear running down Samara's cheek.  
"We've lost too much already." She says.

> You say "Though we haven't lost ourselves"  
"I don't think we have much choice."  
You look at her. She looks back, her eyes full of tears and sadness.  
Then you kiss her on the cheek.  
Aerith gives you a smirk "Cheatin' on me, huh?" and emits a short giggle. You smile, shaking your head. The helicopter lands on the roof of the hospital, a helipad so large it could fit three full-sized helicopters.  
"Okay, people, let's move!"  
The paramedics quickly rush to the helicopter. They immediately take Samara to the infirmary. You and Aerith are let go after a brief interrogation by the FBI, who were watching the scene.  
"I don't understand why they brought you guys so the paramedic could be taken away in an ambulance," someone in a FBI jacket says to you.  
Aerith explains the situation: "We had to call the evacuation helicopter. Samara was near death at that time. Neither me nor Nick have seen who attacked her."  
"We shall see." The FBI agent says, handing you both a plane ticket to California.  
"Why?" you ask.  
"It's a long story."

> You say "Have you ever heard anything about Jenova?"  
"No."  
You explain who Jenova is to your FBI friend. He nods slowly, then leads you out of the emergency room and to a black sedan parked nearby.

> You say "What next?"  
"You both get on a flight to California today. Then, you'll drive to a hotel in the city of San Francisco. There, you'll wait for further instructions."  
"What happens if we don't obey?"  
Aerith tells you to shut up and comply with the agent's instructions. You both get in the car.  
"What's going on?"  
"Whatever they want us to do, we follow it."

> You buckle up, stretch your legs and relax.  
You pull up your seat belt while the sedan heads to the airport. Time passes by quickly as you check your phone and chat with your friends.  
You put your head against the headrest, closing your eyes.

> You hold Aerith's hand.  
You smile, holding your girlfriend's hand. You kiss her knuckles and she squeezes your hand. While her hand is small, it feels amazing in yours.

> You say "Wake me up when it's all over"  
The sedan pulls up outside the airport, and the agent gets out. "Time to go," he says.  
"Go?" you say.  
"Yes, go. You and your girlfriend need to leave."

> You sigh and exit the car.  
You and your girlfriend get out of the car, taking your carry-on bags with you.

> You ask the agent what should you do now.  
"You two head back to the terminal."

> You say "Come on, Aerith" and walk to the terminal.  
The agent leads you inside the airport, through security, and to the designated terminal for your gate.  
Finally, you reach the gate. A line of tired-looking people snakes towards the gate.

> You close your eyes.  
You lean back against a support column, stretching your legs out in front of you. You sigh contently, feeling the exhaustion taking hold.  
Boarding for your flight is announced, and you and Aerith pass through the gate. The FBI agents stands far behind the gate and waves you goodbye, wishing good luck.  
You board the plane, along with several rows of sleepy-looking people. You and your girlfriend find seats near the back of the plane, and buckle up for the long flight ahead.

> You close your eyes, stretch your legs and drift off to sleep.  
You sleep for the entire flight, waking up as the wheels touch down onto the runway. You look out the window as the plane taxis to a terminal.  
"Dear passengers, our plane has landed in the airport of San Francisco" the PA announces. "If you could please stay in your seats, make sure your seat belts are securely fastened and keep your tray tables in the upright position, we'll start the process of unloading the plane."  
You stare out the window as you taxi to the terminal. As you approach the gate, you see a group of men wearing dark blue windbreakers and jeans with leather boots. These men are airport security.

> You say "Come on, Aerith..."  
You stand, following your girlfriend as she heads for the exit. You reach the aisle and walk down the isle between seats until you reach the window.  
The exit is chaos.  
The crowd slowly dissipates, and you descend to the runway. Immediately you and Aerith are picked up by a black SUV with tinted windows. The car slowly drives off the runway, straight towards the city of San Fransisco.  
Aerith turns to you and smiles.  
"Do you know where we're going?" she asks.  
You see a large building in the distance. It has a large, gold sign out front.  
The driver says "Hotel Continental. Your stop, sweet couple."  
The car stops in a plaza in front of the hotel.  
"Have a nice time," the driver says before leaving. You and Aerith enter the hotel building, and you walk to the desk. You check in, and are given a room.  
The clerk hands you a key and says "The room is 32105. I hope you have a nice stay.

> You head on to the elevator.  
You follow Aerith towards the elevator. You hold her hand as the doors open. The elevator closes behind you, and the two of you step inside. The elevator begins to ascend.

> You sigh and ask Aerith why would the FBI send you to San Francisco.  
"I don't know," says Aerith.

> You say "How are we expected to stop Jenova from San Francisco? I've never ever heard of accounts of extraterrestrial activity in the Bay Area. Neither there are any information on Jenova in California..."  
"I don't know..."  
The elevator doors open, and the two of you step out into a hallway. There are multiple doors on both sides of the hall. To the far left is room number 32105.

> You point at the left and say "This way"  
"This way," you say. You head down the hall and open the door.  
The room is small and plain. There's a double bed, a dresser, a nightstand, and a chair.

> You this will be your home for a while...  
You look around the room. You see there's a window, a chair, and the bed. There's nothing else in the room.  
"Well, it'll do," says Aerith.

> You take off your backpack and put your Five-Seven pistol on the desk.  
You unzip your backpack, and pull out a Five-Seven pistol, a canteen, a box of ammo, a flashlight, and a set of binoculars.

> You pull a laptop out of the backpack.  
You switch on the laptop, and wait for it to boot up. You type in the password, and gain access to the FBI server. You search the internet for anything on California, but find no records of any activity.

> You say "The feds wanted us not to fight Jenova. They evacuated us here"  
"They did?" asks Aerith.

> You say "We're both Cetra. Jenova is a direct threat to us. They want us to stay safe here in Bay Area while they find a way to fight off the Calamity. Humans are not so vulnerable. Not like Cetra"  
"I see," says Aerith.  
You look around the room and at your things and sigh.  
"Well, I guess it's good the FBI has some sense at least," says Aerith, smiling.

> You go to the bathroom and take a shower.  
You open the door to the bathroom, and find it empty. There's a small shower stall, a small toilet, and a small sink. There's a piece of paper beside the sink, addressed to you.

> You pick the piece of paper and read it.  
Dear Nick,  
Thanks for taking the time to stay at our hotel. We hope you enjoy your stay.  
\- Hotel Management  
P.S. Please do not use the kitchenette. Thanks.

> You take the shower.  
You turn on the shower and slowly step into the blow stream of water. You let it wash over you, cleaning your body and your soul. It feels so good.

> You relax and breathe deeply.  
You slowly wash and shampoo your hair, and relax in the shower. You let the water run over you, run off your body. Your mind drifts to the past...

> You finish having the shower and leave the bathroom.  
You walk out of the shower, feeling fresh and clean. You towel yourself off and look at your clothes, deciding what to wear.  
Aerith suggests having a walk down the streets of Los Angeles, but you deny. "Not today. I'm exhausted and all I want for now is a good sleep..." You reply.  
"Fair enough. So, what are you going to do?"  
You think carefully. "I'm going to rest, I think. I don't have much planned." You reply.  
"You know, I feel like I'd rather have some rest too," says Aerith. She heads on to the bathroom. As she has finished with her shower, you are already fast asleep and don't notice her lying right next to you.  
During your sleep, your mind wanders off to the realm of dreams where you see a long staircase. At the top of stairs are two doors, one green and one red. You see a woman with brown hair and purple eyes wearing a white dress walk up to the red door and knock. The door is opened by a man with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a red smoking jacket. The woman looks at the man and says "My dearest, we must talk.

> You go up the staircase and knock on the green door.  
You walk up to the door and knock. The door is opened by a man in a smart black tuxedo. He has brown hair and dark eyes.

> You say "Hello?"  
The man stares at you in shock. He opens his mouth to say something, but instead he just closes it and steps back to let you enter.  
The room is dimly lit.

> You say "Who are you?"  
The man steps back again, frowning in confusion.  
"I'm a doctor. Why?" he asks.  
A woman appears in the doorway, staring at you.

> You wake up being hugged by Aerith.  
Aerith appears and picks you up, hugging you tightly. "Thank God. I was getting worried. Guess I should be glad I found you, but seeing you like this... You gave me a scare, Nick."  
"What?" you ask in confusion  
"You temporarily lost your vitals. I was thinking you were dead," answers Aerith, hugging you tightly. "I was so scared. You were so still..."  
You feel her long, beautiful braid brush against your face as she snuggles closer to you.

> You calm down your breath.  
Aerith stops hugging you and positions herself so that she is straddling your waist.  
"You've gone very pale. Are you feeling alright? You've gone silent."

> You say "Just... Feeling shocked that I was near death... What if you came too late?.."  
"Don't think about things like that. You're alive, and safe with me right now. That's all that matters," replies Aerith.

> You reply "You and I, and nothing else matters..." and kiss Aerith on her lips.  
Aerith closes her eyes and kisses you back. Her lips are softer than you thought they would be, and the kiss is very pleasant.

> You say "How about taking a trip to Beverly Hills?"  
Aerith smiles and nods. She starts to walk towards the door.  
"Hold on a second, I'm going to change out of these clothes and into something better."

> You change into lighter and brighter clothes.  
Aerith steps out of the bathroom, wearing a flowing red dress. You stare at her in admiration.  
"Wow. You look like a princess," you say.  
"Thank you. Do you like it?"

> You say "That. Is. AWESOME!"  
"I'm glad you like it. Now, are you ready to go?"  
You nod eagerly. With a final smile, you follow her out of the room and onto the streets of the city.

> You open the Google Maps on your amartphone.  
The screen shows a 3D map of the entire city. Your location is placed accurately in the middle of the map.

> You say "We're around 2.3 kilometers away from Beverly Hills. We'll have to catch a limo or a copter"  
"Let's do it!" says Aerith, "Lead the way, Nick."  
You swipe the map and zoom out, revealing a larger 3D area. Using your finger, you trace a line between two points.

> You lead the way to the nearest limo station.  
The limo sits in its own garage like a prized horse. You walk past it, keeping your eyes on the road ahead.  
Aerith walks beside you.

> You say "I'll drive"  
"Sure you will"  
You get into the driver's seat of the limo. The car starts easily into the howling wind. You put the car in reverse and back out of the garage.

> You slowly drive along the streets of Los Angeles towards Beverly Hills.  
Your tires squeal as you pull into the traffic and join the long line of moving vehicles. You wait patiently at the red light, behind a shuttle bus and two 18-wheelers.

> You say "You know, I'm quite afraid that we'll get lots of unwanted attention"  
"I'm a bit concerned too, but I don't think the media is going to go crazy about this. If it gets a little attention, that's great.

> You chuckle and keep driving.  
The traffic slowly moves. The shuttle bus pulls out in front of you, forcing you to move into the left lane. The light changes to green.  
You accelerate quickly and turn left at the end of the row.  
After 5 minutes of driving you arrive in Beverly Hills.  
Beverly Hills is known for its high-class luxury. The houses are large, set far back from the road, and surrounded by large gates and security fences.

> You stop the limo and get out, telling Aerith to follow you.  
You open the door for her and hold it open for her as she steps out.  
"Thank you, Nick," says Aerith.  
"You're welcome. Let's go, let's go" you reply.

> You stare at the wall in shock as you see what looks like a music notation.  
Your eyes widen and you let out a small squeak of surprise. Your hands reach out and trace the strange pattern, feeling the strange symbols.  
"What is it, Nick?" asks Aerith.

> You say "It seems like a musical score of some kind. I'll rewrite it to my notepad"  
You quickly begin transcribing the strange symbols to your notepad.  
"We'll try to play it back in the hotel room, Nick" says Aerith. "Let's go."

> You close the notepad and walk towards Sunset Boulevard.  
You walk down the sidewalk, heading towards The Sunset Plaza Hotel. You feel a sudden pain in your head and you put a hand to it.

> You bend down trying to resist the pain.  
You groan in pain and let out a sigh. Suddenly, the pain disappears and you put your hand to your head. You take your hand away and stare at it, mystified.  
A strange symbol is carved into your left palm.  
"Nick?" asks Aerith.  
"I...I think I just had a vision" you reply.  
"What happened?" asks Aerith. "Do you want to tell me about it?

> You show Aerith your left hand with a symbol carved into it.  
"Do you see that?" you ask, staring at your palm incredulously.  
"Yes, I see what you mean" replies Aerith.

> You examine the symbol.  
The symbol is a complex combination of straight lines and curved shapes. It's not a design you've ever seen before.

> You say "Am I marked???"  
Your hand is marked by a strange symbol. You are unsure of what it means.  
Aerith touches the symbol on your palm and her eyes widen in surprise.

> You say "Huh? What's wrong?"  
"I recognize this symbol" says Aerith. "I think it's an old Cetra symbol"  
"What does it mean?" you ask.  
"Honestly, I'm not sure" she replies.

> You say "Then let's head on to the library and do some research. I'm pretty certain there are answers to be found in the books"  
"Good idea" says Aerith.  
You and your girlfriend begin walking to the library. As you do so, a man begins walking towards you.

> You stop and ask the man who he is.  
"I'm John Tanner. I'm a private investigator" he replies, sticking out his hand.  
You shake hands with the man, who smiles.  
"The name's John" he says.

> You say "I'm Nick, this is my girlfriend, Aerith. Pleased to meet you"  
"I'm very pleased to meet you both. I've heard a lot about you, Nick"  
Aerith sticks out her hand, smiling.  
"A pleasure to meet you, Mr Tanner" she says.

> You suggest finding a cafe where you can sit and discuss the matters.  
You and your new acquaintance head to a cafe, to discuss the situation.  
"So" asks John. "You're a Cetra, are you?"  
"I am" you confirm.  
After answering some questions about yourself and your childhood you show John the symbol on your palm, asking what could that mean. While John examines it, Aerith takes a notepad and a pencil and rapidly sketches the symbol, taking notes on the page.  
"Interesting" says John, after a few moments. "This is definitely a Cetra symbol"

> You say "So what does it mean?"  
"It means something very interesting, Nick" he says, cryptically.  
"Well, that's great, but what?" you ask.  
"That's what I'm trying to find out" replies John.  
A waiter approaches the table where you're sitting. Aerith orders three cups of mocha with mint syrup. While the waiter is away, John takes out his laptop and portable scanner and asks you to let him scan your palm and the symbol. You agree, and after a couple of seconds the scanned symbol is submitted for recognition. Moments later the decoding is completed. John stares at the results in disbelief and says nothing. After several seconds of awkward silence, the waiter arrives with your drinks. You thank him, and both you and your new acquaintance begin drinking your coffee.  
"Well" says John, setting his laptop aside.

> You say "What's wrong with the symbol? What does it mean?"  
"Nick, I'm gonna be completely honest with you" he says, taking your hand once again.  
You feel a tingling sensation run up your arm, and you bristle in anticipation.  
"This symbol, this Cetra symbol, means something pretty bad is coming"  
"What do you mean?" you ask.  
"It means that the planet's going to be destroyed"

> You say "How can we prevent it?"  
"I don't know" he admits. "But it needs to be prevented, that's for sure"  
Your stomach does a flip as you process this.  
Aerith takes a sip of coffee and asks "John... Do you know something about Jenova?"  
"What? Jenova?" he says, appearing confused.  
"Yes... You said the planet's going to be destroyed. The same phrase was said about Jenova" she asks.  
He becomes eerily calm as you watch him.  
"Ah... Yeah" he says, setting his coffee down. "I do know something about her"  
"What?" you both ask, leaning in.  
"It's a long story" he says, looking away.  
You and your girlfriend wait patiently for him to explain.

> You say "Okay, tell us"  
"I'm not sure if I should" he says, looking into the middle-distance.  
"Don't be foolish" you reply.  
"Okay, look" he says, looking at you. "I need you to trust me on this"  
His stare is intense, and you look away. A minute passes as he waits for you to speak.

> You say "We do trust you, John"  
"Tell us" you say.  
John sighs, clearly taken back by your insistence.  
"Fine" he says.  
"Promise you'll remain silent until I'm done" he asks.

> You say "We will keep silent. Continue"  
"Very well" you say, a little annoyed.  
John's face darkens as he regards you. He leans forward and whispers "She's still alive"

> You say "How can we find her?"

John hits several keys on his laptop and then shows both of you a map of the United States. A red pulsating circle is shown on the map, right where Detroit is. John points at the circle and says "This is where Jenova is now. We must head there. She's building power"  
Aerith looks at you, a mix of fear and anticipation on her face. The trip to Detroit is a 4 or 5 hour drive, best done in the middle of the night.  
John folds his laptop, turns to you and says. "You got me. I'm coming with you. If you are that eager to slay Jenova, better do it asap, before it's too late. We're driving off to Detroit tonight, got it?"  
"Roger that!" Aerith exclaims.  
"Okay then. You get back to Continental, I'll come to pick you up at 8:30 pm. You prepare yourself," John replies.  
You agree and leave the cafe. Aerith leads the way to the limo you parked nearby.  
"Hold on, Nick. I'll drive. And you try to find something useful"  
You search the limo and find a heavy, sci-fi-looking gun.  
"Hey, perfect! Let's take this with us!" you say, snatching the gun off the seat.  
"Perfect choice. It's a laser gun. Very powerful,"

> You decide to keep the gatling laser.  
You and Aerith sit in the limo, riding to the outskirts of the city. It's an exciting time, and you feel like you're living a real spy movie.  
The limo approaches the Continental hotel and you two enter the building. Once you reached your room, Aerith locks herself in the bathroom and changes into a set of tactical gear. You pack your stuff and change into a medium-weight combat armor, which is usually worn by XCOM soldiers and operatives. You find a flak jacket, a gas mask, a combat knife, a revolver, a gigantic assault shotgun and several other gadgets on the nightstand.

> You say "Yes, we might need ALL of this"  
"Should I also take the assault rifle?" you ask.  
"You bet!" she says, grabbing the rifle from the bag.  
You also tuck a few spare magazines for your revolver into your armor.

> You find a pair of Vector .45 SMGs and pass them to Aerith.  
"Here, hold these," you say, handing her the .45s.  
"Sweet! I love this weapon!" she says, checking the guns' ammunition status.  
"Let's go!"  
It's already 20:30, and John is waiting for you at the hotel parking lot. You both get into his car, and he drives you through the lonely, empty streets.  
"Buckle up, Cetra warriors. The ride's gotta go fast. Next stop - Detroit!" says John.  
You quickly buckle up, and the car speeds up.  
Excited to see your friends again, you talk to John during the whole ride.

> You say "Strange shit, I've never seen XCOM operatives during the Raccoon City incident. I swear it was caused by Jenova!"  
John gives you a quick look.  
"Heh, yeah, that is pretty strange," he answers. "Well, the mystery deepens...  
Aerith whispers "Hey boys, why don't you keep a bit silent, eh? I want some sleep" and puts on her earplugs.  
"Right," you both say, but John's already driving.  
You reach the outskirts of a big city.  
"Guess which one it is?" asks John.  
You shrug, not knowing the city well.  
"Good old Detroit," he says with a smile.

> You say "Finally here... I thought it'd take much longer"  
"Nah, once the car gets you to a certain distance from your original location, it only takes about ten minutes tops to get to where you need to go. Here we are."

> You wake Aerith up saying "Wake up, we're in Detroit"  
Aerith opens her eyes, yawning.  
"Lift your legs up, honey. We're here," says John.  
She does so, and the car stops.  
"Thanks," she says.  
The three of you exit the car. Aerith holds her Vector pointed at the ground. You throw a gatling laser onto your back and stretch your arms. John pulls his police-issued shotgun from his belt, making sure none of the shells are chambered. Then, you hear a loud 'BANG'.  
"What was that?" asks John.

> You turn back to see a green glowing orb of light in the air.  
The three of you turn to look at the sky, noticing a hovering green orb of light.  
"Shit, it's some sort of..." says John, but is interrupted by a booming voice.  
"You will use this weapon to defend the world against the menaces that threaten it. Should you choose otherwise, your world will be erased."

> You touch the green orb.  
You reach your hand out to touch the glowing orb, but as soon as you do, you begin to feel sick. You clutch your stomach as a wave of nausea hits you.  
The voice continues: "Wake up, Cetra warrior. You have been blessed to defeat Jenova. The Planet is counting on you and your friends. Stop the Calamity!"  
You collapse to your knees, feeling a sharp pain in your head. The words 'Calamity' and 'Jenova' echo in your mind, before the voices begin to fade away.

> You fall down on your back.  
You fall down on your back, landing painfully on the asphalt. You groan loudly, wanting nothing more than to die.  
"Come on, get up," says John.

> You get up and watch the orb of green light explode and throw a shiny metallic object on the ground.  
You stand up and look at the object in front of you.  
The object looks like a sword with a thin long blade of green metal. The blade is shining, reflecting the moonlight of it. Aerith senses the waves of immense power surge through the sword. "Pick it up," she says.  
You grip the sword with two hands, feeling its power surge through you. Even with the power of the sword, you feel weak. You pick up the sword and look at it once again.  
A surge of green lightning runs through the sword and into your body. You notice you feel stronger. You feel reinvigorated. "The sword has chosen you, Nick. Do you accept the mission?"  
You stare at the sword in disbelief. You didn't choose it. The sword chose you.  
"Yes. I accept the mission," you answer.  
"Then by the powers of the planet, pronounced in this holy vessel known as the sword, I will now induct you into the mission," says the booming voice.  
The sword glows once again, enveloping you in a bright white light. When the light subsides, your mission begins.

> You tell Aerith and John to follow you.  
You start running towards the empty field, noticing that John and Aerith follow you. You arrive at the edge of the empty field and there's a stone circle, made out of large rocks.

> You say "Here. Here the battle for the world will begin"  
You put the sword upright in the ground, surrounding by a glowing blue light. Suddenly, a voice booms through the sky.  
"Behold, the chosen of the planet. The eldest of six, the one that the planet has chosen to survive. This is their story. Listen well, for this is the last tale you shall ever hear."  
The sky grows darker and darker, accompanied by shrieking that seems to come from all directions. You look up, fearing what could be coming. Then, the first wave of darkness hits you. It hits your mind with such force that you feel as if a truck has run you over. You stumble backwards, before the second wave hits.

> You maintain your resilience.  
You stand your ground, but know that the third wave will hit you. The shrieks get louder and louder until, with a burst of rage, you unleash a blast of psychic energy towards the sky in defiance.  
A large maggot-like beast emerges from the ground, covered in maggots. The thing lets out a horrible scream and bursts, releasing a flood of maggots that cover the area.  
"We're not getting out of here in time!"  
Aerith quickly draws her SMG and fires a long burst at the maggots and the great maggot, setting them on fire. John draws a shotgun and shoots the giant maggot until it explodes, killing it.  
"Come on!"  
The maggots and the great maggot's explosion clears, but the psychic assault leaves you with a headache.

> You stretch your left arm and release a shockwave from the hand.  
You put all your psychic energy into your hand. With a burst of electricity, you release a powerful shockwave that knocks over several of the creatures.  
"Stay back!"  
Just as you yell this, a very pale woman with grayish blue hair covering a part of her face enters the battlefield. Three pair of wings similar to those of an angel grow from her back. Her left eye is glowing red. She leaves a bloody trail wherever she walks.  
"Jenova... We finally met..." you say, drawing your sword.  
"Nick... I've been waiting for this day to come."  
Aerith sets her gun down, and backs away as if she's petrified. Even John raises his gun, though he's shaking.

> You swing your sword and lunge against Jenova.  
You lunge at Jenova and your sword bites into her stomach. You feel a burst of energy as she begins to dispel your telekinesis. You fall on the ground, and notice that the earth is smoking.

> You quickly stand up and edge at Jenova, again and again.  
You stand up, and charge at Jenova with your sword raised. She dispels your telekinesis again, but you're quick enough to hit her with your sword.

> You draw a gatling laser and fire a long burst of scorching lasers.  
You fire the gatling gun, and its multiple barrels fire multiple scorching laser beams, which embed themselves into Jenova's chest, burning through her white exterior.  
"Argh!"

> You say "Aerith! Take cover!!"  
As you yell, a blast of red and white energy slams into you. You fly back, and as you fly through the air, you notice that you're being dragged through the air by some unknown force.  
John reloads and runs close to Jenova, firing his shotgun at her wings. Aerith throws a grenade and switches to an AKS-74U rifle, firing.  
"Let's finish this!"  
You're dragged through the air, hurtling towards a brick wall. As you brush your face against the wall, your vision goes black.

> You get up and run towards Jenova, thrusting your sword.  
You try to stand up, but fall back down again. As you continue to do this, John stops firing and looks at you.  
"Get up, dammit!" he says, pulling at you.

> You resist the telekinesis and release a lightning bolt straight into Jenova's head.  
A lightning bolt flies from your hand and hits Jenova right in the head, and she lets go of you. It's not enough to kill her, however. You stand up again as John walks over to you.  
John pulls you up as you notice a bus speeding towards you. You jump out of the way as it smashes into the back of the alley, and you and John stare at each other.  
"You didn't see that coming,"  
Jenova soars a few meters above ground, emitting a bone-chilling laughter, as Aerith keeps firing her AKS-74U.  
"It's over, human. Give up your power... Or pass out from exhaustion!"  
You look at John, who's standing there shaking. Your eyebrows rise.

> You utter a quick prayer for the Lifestream, take a run-up and perform a vault jump off John's car, slashing Jenova with your sword while in mid-air.  
You run forward and jump onto the hood of John's car. You roll along it, slashing at Jenova's wings as she passes over you.  
You jump off the car and onto the ground behind her. You pull your revolver and point it at Jenova's head, but before you can fire she soars up to the sky once more.  
John yells "Open the fucking trunk!". You open the trunk of his car and find a heavy, almost impossible to lift, gun. You take it.  
"John, what's that?"  
"It's a BFG-9000. Go on, use it or lose it!"  
You aim the BFG-9000 at Jenova and fire. An explosion so powerful that you feel the entire Earth shake. You feel a force so strong that you're thrown against the wall of a nearby building.  
You collapse, too exhausted to stand.

> You feel your head bleeding, but stand up and rush towards Jenova, striking her with lightning jolts from your sword.  
You stand up, ignoring the pain of your head, and rush towards Jenova. You thrust your sword into her stomach, but it does nothing. She soars up to the sky, laughing.

> You say "We are Cetra... And we will defend this world till the last man standing!"  
You yell and strike lightning at her, but she laughs and the lightning only tickles. Suddenly, you're struck by a powerful, though invisible force. You fall, rolling to avoid the brunt of her fall.  
Aerith draws a combat knife and does a pole jump over John's car, edging towards Jenova and rapidly stabbing her in the back. She goes limp and spirals to the ground.  
Aerith runs towards you, but is repelled by a bolt of lightning. Then, the sky grows dim... Darkness covers the ground.

> You fire the BFG-9000 at Jenova.  
You aim the BFG-9000 and fire, releasing a burst of energy. A red explosion occurs, sending Jenova into a spiral of falls from the sky. She hits the ground and skids across it for a good meter and a half, smashing into the wall of a building.  
Aerith runs to you as the sky is illuminated by the brilliance of the explosion.  
You ruckle "The battle ain't over..." coughing out blood. Jenova quickly rises up, pair of her wings broken, and launches a bolt of red glowing energy at you. John fires his shotgun at her, but is dragged away by an invisible force, screaming.  
The bolt of energy knocks you down, and as Aerith kneels near you to give you a shot of painkillers, you hear a growling voice in your head.  
The source of the voice is nowhere to be seen. A moment later it starts talking

IN THE FIRST AGE, IN THE FIRST BATTLE, WHEN THE SHADOWS FIRST LENGTHENED, ONE STOOD.  
HE CHOSE THE PATH OF PERPETUAL TORMENT.  
IN HIS RAVENOUS HATRED HE FOUND NO PEACE.  
AND WITH BOILING BLOOD HE SCOURED THE UMBRAL PLAINS SEEKING VENGEANCE AGAINST THE DARK LORDS WHO HAD WRONGED HIM.  
AND THOSE THAT TASTED THE BITE OF HIS SWORD NAMED HIM...  
THE DOOM SLAYER.  
NOW... THE SLAYER HAS RETURNED.  
The voice stops.

> You rapidly get up and run at Jenova swinging your sword  
You run up to Jenova, and she swings a tentacle at you, hitting you and throwing you against a wall.  
You stand up, and take a swing at her with your sword.  
Aerith switches back to her dual Vectors and fires a long burst, ripping Jenova's wings apart.  
You take another swing.  
Then, Jenova attempts to wrap her tentacle around your legs and pull you towards her, but you dig your sword into the ground, and the force sends her back.

> You do a slide and flank Jenova from behind.  
You dodge her tentacle, and hurry around her, trying to keep her in your sights. Once you're behind her, you raise your sword and swing, slicing through one of her tentacles.

> You jump off the wall and land stabbing Jenova through her back.  
You jump off the wall, and land on top of Jenova, stabbing her through the back. A stream of black ooze comes out and you press your sword through it.

> You pin Jenova down to the ground.  
You quickly roll on top of Jenova and press your sword to her throat. You look down at her face, which is contorted into a snarl, before you feel the life leaving her.  
"Goodbye,"

> You say "See you in Alagadda" and fire the BFG at Jenova's head.  
You press your thumb onto the button to fire the BFG at Jenova's head.  
The shot obliterates Jenova's head, killing her instantly. Her body twitches for a moment, and then goes still.  
The battleground is covered with Jenova's festering black blood. Her decapitated body lies not far from the wall, with your sword stuck in its chest, thus having the corpse pinned down. John fires the last shot in the air and drops on the ground, dying.  
Aerith slowy reloads and approaches you. You notice a long scar run along her left cheek. Her armor looks intact.  
You feel Aerith's hand on your shoulder. A tear runs down her face mixing with the blood from the wound, as she whispers:  
"It's over... It's over..."  
You slowly nod.  
Jenova is defeated, and with her dead, the planet is saved.  
The sun of the new day rises over Detroit, and the land is once again safe. The sky above you is clear, and the birds chirp their melodies around you.  
With Jenova dead, all life can continue.  
Aerith folds her hands in a praying gesture, closes her eyes and start singing quietly

Now everything has come to rest  
The end has come and I am not afraid  
We travel on towards a new beginning  
We slip away and we are unafraid...

The world is saved. Everybody's gone to the rapture. Just you and her. Time to ascend.  
The song ends. You take one hand off the sword and pull it out of Jenova's torso, tossing it on the ground.

> You say "We travel on towards a new beginning  
We slip away and we are unafraid..."  
It is the moment of truth. The moment when you meet your maker...  
The sun shines over the city with all its promise and hope. The warm breeze caresses your face. You're alive.

> You say "It's finally over... And so is our mission. Now we must find a new place to live. A place of our own. Just you and me..."  
Aerith nods slowly. She seems relieved.  
"Just you and me, my love..." she whispers, lowering her head. You nod.  
This is the moment that has been waiting for you.

> You say "May the Lifestream heal all the wounds of the Planet..."  
"Now that that's over with, shall we ascend?"  
"Yes," you reply, taking her small hand in yours and raising it to your lips for a kiss.

> You kiss Aerith's hand.  
Aerith turns her hand over and kisses your lips.  
"I love you, my Nick."  
"And I love you, my Aerith."

> You say "The world will see the new dawn. The sun will shine again... Now it's time for us to go. Our story has just begun..."  
You and your girlfriend stand up.  
"Let's find a new life together, my love. Let's ascend..."

> You say "Let's ascend. Let the Lifestream carry us to the Eternal Calm..."  
Kissing her one more time, you take her hand once more, and the pair of you ascend into the light.  
Aerith hugs you as tight as she can. You hug her back, savouring the embrace.  
"I love you," you tell her in between the hugs. She looks at you with tears in her eyes.  
"And I... love you..."

> You kiss Aerith gently.  
As your lips meet, the two of you close your eyes and kiss for all eternity.  
The two of you ascend into the sky.  
The Lifestream carries the two of you to the Eternal Calm.  
You'll be able to rest now. The nightmares are finally over.  
Your love has saved you.

> You say "Aerith... What follows after the Ascension?"  
"Life. Nothing else."  
"The life of the Cetra. One with nature and with the planet. That's what you mean, isn't it? When you said 'life'..."  
Aerith smiles, her eyes shining with happiness.  
"Yes, Nick. That's what I meant.  
The Lifestream carries both of you to the Eternal Calm.  
Life is possible in a world without hate, fear and violence.  
Life is possible in a world without war.  
Life is possible, and it's beautiful.  
Eventually, you and Aerith reach the Eternal Calm.  
You hold your girlfriend's hand as she looks at you with shining eyes.  
"It's okay, my love. It's okay now."  
A smile graces her lips.

> You say "Yes, Aerith. It's finally over... We ascended. May we embrace the Eternal Calm..."  
Aerith nods, raising her own hand and gently caressing your cheek. She then leans into the touch of your lips. You embrace her in a loving kiss as the two of you ascend into the light.  
You have ascended to the Eternal Calm.  
Life is beautiful.  
Here, in Eternal Calm, your new life starts. The new life without hate. Life without violence. Life without war. Life full of love.  
The memories of what happened on the planet below, of what you did, are wiped clean.  
You and your girlfriend have ascended to a higher life. Now, you are eternal.

> You say "So... Let's embrace the Eternal Calm?"  
"Yes. Let's."  
Aerith looks at you with shining eyes, a smile on her face.  
"Yes. Let's embrace the Eternal Calm."  
The two of you ascend into the light.  
You have reached your goal.  
You have found peace.  
You and Aerith have ascended. Two pure souls, you and her, have finally embraced the Eternal Calm. You both saved the world and proved yourselves. Now you two have found the everlasting peace and love. Here in Eternal Calm you will live a long, happy life full of love.  
You have embraced the Eternal Calm.  
\--- THE END ---


End file.
